VicTORIous: Ha Nacido una Superviviente
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: Tori y sus amigos se embarcan en el SS Endurance esperando pasar el mejor verano de sus vidas. Cuando naufragan en la isla de Yamatai, donde deben luchar por sus vidas a cualquier precio, Tori sólo está segura de 2 cosas; que jamás olvidará este verano, y que protegerá a Jade a toda costa. Basado en el juego TOMB RAIDER 2013 *Posible Spoiler*
1. Prólogo

**Primero AVISO SPOILERS: Me he basado en el magnífico juego de Tomb Raider: A Nacido una Superviviente (de ahí el título de la historia), he intentado desviarme del hilo argumental del juego y sólo usarlo como base y creo que me he alejado suficiente, pero si nadie quiere que pueda estropearles el juego que no lea o que juegue primero.**

**Segundo, no lo he m****etido en crossovers porque sólo se basa en la historia y los personajes de ella están sólo "inspirados" en los originales, pero no incluye en ningún momento nada de la vida de Lara Croft. **

**Y por último; MI MOTIVACIÓN, mientras jugaba al Tomb Raider 2013 estuve impresionada toda la historia por el profundo nivel emocional que alcanzaba. La tensión, la dureza, el ver a Lara como una niña a la cual las cosas la superan (completamente diferente a la futura Lara ****Croft****), verla sufrir y llorar... ¡Pelos de punta! Entonces empecé a pensar, primero en el ****(vago) ****parecido físico de Tori y Lara (2013), y después en cómo se enfrentaría una chica como Tori a una situación en la que tenía que luchar por su vida de la noche a la mañana, y me gustó mucho la idea de esa Vega fuerte y decidida que acaba salvando a Jade, a pesar de que las tornas siempre parecieron al revés. Además, hacía tiempo que me estaba picando el gusanillo de atreverme con un fic de Victorious.**

**Así que me pasé el juego de nuevo, tomando apuntes, escribí un boceto del guión, busqué información sobre rutas, cruceros, teatro, trabajo, complementos, supervivencia..., ****reescribí el **boceto del **guión y comencé a escribir, ****vi un Walkthrough del juego, **reescribí el **boceto del **guión, seguí escribiendo y aquí estoy.****

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>Un famoso explorador dijo que la grandeza está en lo que hacemos, no en quiénes somos. <em>

_Por fin podía dejar mi propia huella y buscar aventuras. _

_Sin embargo, ellas me encontraron a mí._

* * *

><p><strong>Triángulo del Dragón, Sur de Japón<strong>

**Crucero SS Endurance – Día 15**

**23:00 hrs**

La tormenta había llegado de la nada, con una fuerza completamente inesperada. El SS Endurance era un buque colosal, muy estable y construido a conciencia, y aun así la dureza de las olas lo ladeaba de un lado a otro de una forma tal que pareciera tratarse de una de esas atracciones de feria que se bamboleaba hasta hacerte desear no haber comido nada antes.

Tori había escuchado el escandaloso crack y había visto los pasillos llenarse de agua, teniendo apenas tiempo para salir ella misma a cubierta, así que era bastante consciente de lo que todo aquello significaba. Había entrado en pánico, como todos, y siendo parte del personal de entretenimiento nadie esperaba que se ocupara de ayudar en la crisis. Escuchó las sirenas y las señales de salvamento, pero todo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa a su alrededor como para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente voló a sus amigos, a Foster, a April… No sabía dónde estaban, o si estaban bien o a salvo.

Otra ola golpeó por babor, la corriente de agua se le echó encima, perdió pie y la arrastró un par de metros hasta golpearla dolorosamente contra la pared, dónde fue capaz de agarrase a algo e incorporarse con dificultad. Alguien la sujetó del brazo.

-¡Tori!- era Foster, y se alegró más que nunca de ver sus cabellos rubios, aunque ahora fueran más bien oscuros y se le pegaran empapados a la cara mientras la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y dureza.- Tori, ¿qué haces aquí? Tienes que ir a los botes.

-No sé dónde están mis amigos- explicó más bien desesperada.

-Estarán bien. Te prometo que todos están en cubierta. Todos hicieron el curso de emergencia. Por favor, Tori, ve hacia los botes.

-Foster…

Pero entonces la besó. Con delicadeza pero de alguna forma desesperado. Nunca se habían besado antes, y menos debido a la forma en la que su cabeza le había estado dando vueltas al asunto de Jade esos últimos tres días, pero estaba asustada, desesperada y con los nervios a flor de piel, así que sus labios no hicieron más que calmarla y ayudarla a centrarse un poco más en lo que estaba pasando, primero en la suave caricia de su boca y después en la gravedad de la situación que los rodeaba.

-Por favor- le suplicó con cariño y preocupación.

Ella sólo asintió, obedeciendo sus órdenes. Como cadete Foster tenía que ocuparse de la evacuación y ella no iba a entorpecer su trabajo preocupándolo.

Se despidió con un ligero pico y se marchó hacia donde le indicaba. Tenía razón, había hecho un curso de emergencia el primer día en el crucero, y tenía que confiar en que los demás también lo siguieran.

Su determinación se melló al poco, por otra dura ola que amenazó por tirarla por la borda.

'_En los peores momentos, cuando vemos nuestra vida en un segundo…_'

En cambio, el brillo de esperanza nació en su pecho, mientras se volvía a incorporar con dureza y cansancio, cuando la visión de esa persona que había estado, irónicamente, intentando evitar todo ese tiempo apareció ante sí.

-¡Jade!

'…_encontramos algo, algo que nos da fuerzas para continuar…'_

El duro metal del barco se partió otra vez, abriendo entre ellas un abismo. Tori no lo pensó, cuando vio a la muchacha al otro lado, sola, en la punta más alejada de los botes salvavidas. Corrió, sin saber por qué, hasta el vacío, y saltó. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el impulso que el suelo empapado le permitió.

_Algo que nos impulsa._

No iba a llegar, porque el mar embravecido aumentaba la distancia entre las dos partes del barco cada vez más, lo supo casi al instante. Pero tampoco importaba, porque vio a Jade caer por la borda antes incluso de notar que ella misma estaba cayendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Breve pero conciso.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1 - El Barco

**Rated: T por palabras malsonantes y violencia, hay escenas también subidas de tono, pero no sé si las tocaré con detalle, si ese es el caso ya cambiaré la clasificación a su debido tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos<strong>

**Crucero SS Endurance – Día 0**

**7:00 hrs**

** = / P-MENU 00:00:00:00**

Seattle estaba todavía dormida cuando se bajaron del coche aquella mañana. Les recibió la suave brisa marina que alborotó sus cabellos con despreocupación, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Tori se hubiera pasado más de media hora intentando que este se mantuviera perfecto. Pero no le molestó, al fin y al cabo, si había madrugado a destiempo y matado las horas muertas con el cepillo y la plancha había sido por simple nerviosismo. Y era completamente normal que estuviera nerviosa. Hoy iba a embarcarse en la mayor aventura de su vida.

Claro estaba que, tal vez, no en el sentido que ella esperaba.

-¡Las Fi-ji! ¡Nos van a dar un día libre en las Fi-ji!- exclamó dibujando trazos exagerados con los brazos.

Jade puso los ojos en blanco, por primera pero no última vez en los próximos dos meses que se pasaría en alta mar con la excitable morena, pensando con asco en lo ridículo que le parecía el tono con el que había dicho aquella frase y lo estúpido que le había quedado el hacer un espacio entre las sílabas de la palabra Fiji. Todavía no habían embarcado y ya le estaba dando arcadas la actitud optimista y vivaracha de la estúpida de Tori.

Al menos no estaría sólo con ella.

-¡Aaaaah!-chilló Cat emocionada, imitando a la otra con el balanceo de sus propios brazos-. ¡Nunca he subido a un crucero!- después su expresión cambió a esa que tan bien le conocían- Una vez mis padres se fueron de crucero con mi hermano. Intentó subir un delfín a cubierta.

Jade puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía que era peor.

-¿Y lo consiguió?- preguntó André aún a pesar de saber que se arrepentiría.

-¡No!- respondió con su habitual alegría-Pero el capitán sí bajo a jugar con los delfines. Mis padres nunca han vuelto a ir de crucero.

André puso una mueca extrañada cuestionándose internamente si quería preguntar o no por el final de la historia.

-¿Cómo demonios…?-comenzó.

-¡NO!- gritó Jade con furia con la intención de no dejarle acabar la pregunta.

Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar otra ridícula historia sobre las tonterías del hermano de Cat. Por supuesto, cuando Jade te decía que hicieses o no hicieses algo, cualquier persona con un mínimo instinto de conservación simplemente obedecía. Y André siempre había sido considerado un chico inteligente.

-Venga, Jade- pidió Tori con esa modosa voz de niña buena que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas-, no empieces ya a asustar a todo el mundo. No hemos ni embarcado aún, ni siquiera tú puedes estar enfadada tan pronto.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó usando su voz de estrella de cine de los cuarenta- _¿Quién podría no estar alegre bajo esta reconfortante brisa marina que te mece los cabellos con dulzura?_

-¡Yo no hablo así!

-Lo que tú digas, Vega- zanjó la discusión con desgana.

-Va a ser un viaje muy largo- declaró André mirando al cielo.

Y estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Tori Vega y su pandilla, supongo- dijo una voz amena a su lado.

La sangre de Jade comenzó a hervir casi al instante, al ser referida como parte de "la pandilla de Tori". Apretó los labios y achicó tanto los párpados que sus ojos se convirtieron en un par de finas ranuras que centelleaban con furiosa ira. Tori la vio venir. Después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a anticipar sus movimientos, porque Jade West era una chica verdaderamente fácil de interpretar tras las múltiples ocasiones en las que ponía esa cara de enfado al día. En un principio pensó en prepararse para lo inevitable y rezar para que ello no trajera consigo la restricción de sus contratos, pero al instante después se vio a sí misma sujetando la mano de la morena, haciendo que esta la mirara y poniendo de forma inconsciente esa mirada de advertencia que tan sólo había utilizado con ella una vez hasta la fecha. Cuando intentaban convencer a aquella insoportable señora de que patrocinar la obra de Jade era una gran idea. Era un gesto que le había visto hacer sólo a Beck para apaciguarle los humos, y casi nunca fallaba, o funcionaba más veces de lo esperado al menos. Tori no sabía que era un acto copiado, no de forma consciente al menos, pero a Jade no se le pasó por alto. Sin embargo, y sin saber bien por qué, funcionó, y se tragó las palabras ofensivas que había estado a punto de proferir.

-Sí- contestó Tori finalmente con su entusiasmo habitual-. Yo soy Tori Vega.

-Me alegro de conocerlos, chicos. Mi nombre es Lucille Bennett, soy la coordinadora de espectáculos. Ya nos presentaremos de verdad cuando el equipo esté entero. Por ahora les daré el tour inicial por el crucero.

* * *

><p><strong> =  P-MENU 00:12:37:24**

La cámara recorrió de un lado a otro el amplio salón de empleados. Tan lujoso como el propio barco aunque sin tanta pompa como la que lucían los espacios para los pasajeros. No estaba nada mal el contrato. Simplemente tenían que cubrir las horas de espectáculos que tuvieran, asistir a los ensayos e interpretar dos obras de ahí al final del viaje. Alguna vez tenían que cubrir alguna otra cosa de menor importancia, como parte de la animación para los más pequeños del navío. Y, a cambio, disfrutaban de todas las ventajas que les ofrecía el crucero a sus empleados; bares, piscinas, gimnasio…

Y sólo tenían que cantar y actuar. Eran como prácticas de verano. Unas prácticas muy bien pagadas.

-¡Yo te mato!- chilló la voz de Jade.

Tori atravesó la sala de un lado para otro con pies en polvorosa.

-¡Vamos, Jade, no son tan horribles!

-¡A mí nadie me dijo nada de llevar uniforme!

-¡A ver qué culpa tengo yo de que no te gusten!

Saltó sobre el sillón, dejando a su perseguidora al otro lado. Rodearon el mueble, con pasos coordinados en los que una se acercaba y la otra se alejaba, como en un tango macabro.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú nos metiste en esto! ¡Yo no quería venir!

-¡Nos querían a todo el grupo! ¡Es lo malo de que siempre hayamos actuado juntos!

-¡Tú y tus estúpidas ideas! _Vamos a promocionar esa estupidez, chicos, será divertido, además me siento vacía porque todavía no he hecho mi estúpida buena obra del mes._

-¡Yo no hablo así!

-¡Pelea de Gatas!- se escuchó el grito de Rex.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Cat.

-No, Cat- explicó Robbie desde detrás de la cámara-. Es una expresión.

-Bueno, ella también puede unirse a la pelea. Graba, Robbie, graba. No pierdas ni un detalle.

-¡Ciérrale la puta boca a esa marioneta!- bramó nuevamente Jade, para que nadie se olvidara de que ella era la voz cantora en esta discusión.

-Jade- llamó Beck desde un lado.

Ambas chicas giraron los rostros en su dirección. Cat pasó detrás de ellas como un flash carmesí en su frenético recorrido de reconocimiento por el gran salón. El chico ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de la discordia. Las caras de todos los presentes se contorsionaron en una mueca de desagrado. Tori por lo menos intentó disimular la suya.

Los uniformes no estaban tan mal como parecía pensar Jade, Cat les había hecho llevar cosas peores, además la mayor parte de su jornada laboral se repartía entre los ensayos y las obras, así que tampoco tenían que llevarlos puestos mucho tiempo. Eran bastante simples, un sencillo conjunto de camiseta blanca y pantalón azul. Lo más ridículo era el cuello marinero de la camiseta. Sobre el corazón y el muslo derecho estaba bordado el escudo de la compañía, y en la espalda, en grandes letras añiles, la palabra animador.

Bueno… Puede que sí fueran horribles.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así. Tori no tiene…

-¡No te atrevas a defenderla! ¡Estamos aquí porque siempre tenemos que cumplir todos sus caprichos!

-Todos aceptamos el contrato. Y sin ti no podíamos estar aquí- respondió el canadiense.

-¡Qué honor! ¿Alguien puede recordarme por qué dejé que me convencieran para venir?- preguntó con ironía.

-¿Porque son cuatro mil dólares de paga por sólo dos meses?- respondió Tori con el mismo sarcasmo.

Los brazos de Cat cayeron con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Jade, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Y para pasar las vacaciones todos juntos!

* * *

><p><strong>=  P-MENU 00:37:03:58**

-¡Yo te mato!- chilló la voz de Jade.

Tori atravesó la sala de un lado para otro con pies en polvorosa.

-¡Vamos, Jade, no tiene por qué ser tan malo!

-¡A mí nadie me dijo que iba a tener que besarte!

-¡A ver qué culpa tengo yo de que nos hayan emparejado en la obra!

Saltó sobre la mesa, deslizándose con habilidad insospechada sobre su superficie, dejando a su perseguidora al otro lado. Se movió hacia la izquierda cuando Jade comenzó a avanzar por la derecha, rodeando el mueble como en un tango macabro.

-¡Jade, yo no he escogido los papeles! ¿Por qué tienes siempre que pagarla conmigo?

El miedo de Tori era genuino. Ya era la tercera vez que se repetía esa escena en los dos días que llevaban a bordo del crucero. La segunda cuando les habían asignado el mismo camarote, aludiendo que tenía que tocarle con ella y no con Cat. Y todas esas veces un sudor frío le recorría la espalda al recordar cómo había estado a punto de matarla cuando aquel montaje televisivo le había hecho creer que Beck la estaba engañando con ella.

-_¡Oh, vamos a coger ese trabajo! ¡Van a ser grandes obras! Están barajando algunos grandes éxitos de Broadway. ¡Va a ser súper divertido! _

-¡Yo no hablo así, Jade!

-¡Me importa bastante poco!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-. ¿Rent, Tori? ¿De verdad? ¿RENT? Y de todos los personajes femeninos nos tenía que tocar el papel de las lesbianas.

-¡Aahg, Jade! No seas homófoba- reprendió Tori rodando los ojos con cierta rabia.

-Jade no es…- comenzó Beck.

-¡Cállate, Oliver! Esto no va contigo.

La boca de Beck se abrió de par en par. Si defendía a Tori se enfadaba porque defendía a Tori, y si la defendía a ella lo mandaba a callar con el mismo nivel de enfado. Agitó la cabeza, decidiendo que, aun cuando sabía que era injusto dejar a Tori a merced de la morena, aquel tema no iba con él.

-Voy a una escuela de arte, Vega. ¡No puedo ser homófoba!

-¿Entonces qué demonios te pasa esta vez? El papel de Maureen es muy bueno ¡"Take Me or Leave Me" es una de las mejores canciones de todo el musical! Y se supone que eres el objeto de deseo de la obra. ¿No te encanta ser el centro de atención siempre?

-¡Aaaaah!- dio un chillido ahogado Cat- Tori a dicho demonios.

-¡Oh, no es por ser Maureen! ¡Es porque tú tenías que ser Joanne! Me da igual tener una escena de cama con una mujer. ¡Me importa tener una escena de cama contigo!- continuó gritando Jade decidiendo ignorar el comentario de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a que sea yo, Jade? Te tomas las cosas demasiado a pecho cuando se trata de mí. Al final voy a creer que estás obsesionada conmigo- contestó con extremada valentía.

Tal valentía que todos los presentes lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y temor. Tori se la estaba jugando hablándole así a una Jade extremadamente cabreada. Incluso Beck pensó que, tomando en cuenta la abierta animadversión que Jade mostraba tener cuando se trataba de Vega, esta había tenido más narices con esa frase que él mismo en sus dos años de relación. Después toda la sala guardó silencio. Y por unos instantes no pasó nada. Y ninguna de las combatientes de movió ni un ápice.

Después Jade saltó sobre la mesa tan de súbito que a Tori no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. West la agarró por el cuello de ese uniforme tan ridículo y la mantuvo en el sitio. Se deslizó por la superficie de madera con casi tanta gracia como lo había hecho la cantante con anterioridad, y se coló en el hueco estrechísimo comprendido entre el mueble y la chica. Y tirando de su ropa como lo estaba haciendo no dejó que su cuerpo retrocediera ni una pizca, provocando que sus narices se tocaran por la extrema cercanía de sus rostros. La fuerza con la que tiraba Jade le impedía apartarse, pero tampoco lo comprobó, puesto que su cuerpo se quedó paralizado por completo.

Prestándole atención a los rostros de todos lo que se encontraban dentro del encuadre de la cámara estaba Cat a un lado con las manos juntas delante de los labios y un gesto de emoción contenida en el rostro, aunque tratándose de esa muchacha aquello podría significar cualquier cosa. André, sentado con las piernas ampliamente cruzadas y un brazo en el espaldar del sillón, las miraba con la boca abierta y una sonrisa sorprendida a la par que idiota, como si la escena que continuaba ya estuviera en su cabeza. Y Beck levantó una ceja de súbito, tan estupefacto que no sabías decir si sonreía como el adolescente hormonal que era o lo recomían los celos porque la chica que quería y la que le gustaba parecían protagonizar el comienzo de una de las pelis eróticas que todo quinceañero había visto alguna vez.

El rostro de Tori palideció al principio, con una velocidad pasmosa, y de tan níveo como el papel de calco se tornó en un profundo tono escarlata con la misma rapidez.

-¿Ya no eres tan valiente, Vega? ¿Dónde está esa confianza en ti misma ahora, eh? No puedes ni cerrar la boca- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que lo captara la cámara -.¿Quién va ser al final la que está obsesionada aquí, Vega?

Y tan rápidamente como se abalanzó sobre ella se alejó. Haciéndole un corte de manga a la cámara, lanzándole un grito a Beck por estar en medio de su camino a la salida y meneando la cadera con un contoneo que Tori podía asegurar que era más marcado que de costumbre.

Tori tomó entonces aire, después de lo que le parecieron siglos de aliento contenido. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, porque por un momento le dio la impresión de no poder mantenerse en pie por sí misma a causa de la subida de adrenalina. No sabía si por miedo o por excitación, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder como para detenerse a analizarlo.

-A Tori Vega le tiemblan las piernas- sonó la voz burlona de Rex desde algún ángulo fuera de cámara.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tori?- acudió Cat en su ayuda.

-Sí. ¡Robbie deja de grabar!- gritó para descargar la tensión de alguna forma.

La imagen se sacudió de golpe, cuando las manos del susodicho comenzaron a temblar por el movimiento nervioso

La voz de André sonó en forma de carcajada por detrás.

Beck se unió al poco.

-¡Jolines, Tori!- la voz aguda de su amiga fue lo último que registró la grabadora- Por un momento creí que iba a besarte.

Tori tiritó.

'Yo también'.

* * *

><p><strong>=  P-MENU 02:15:09:28**

La música no estaba sonando de fondo. Las voces tañían a capela para hacer denotar las emociones y configurar la coreografía de la escena. No era tan difícil, tenían canciones más complicadas, actos más movidos y diálogos más complejos. A la canción no le faltaba fuerza, pero ambas podían llegar perfectamente a lo que esta les demandaba. Pero esta escena concreta necesitaba mucha compenetración entre ambos personajes, y estos personajes los encarnaban Jade y Tori.

Jade y Tori funcionaban bien juntas. Muy bien, de echo. Lo habían demostrado en repetidas ocasiones; cuando Jade y Beck volvieron juntos, ambas veces, en la obra de Jade, en los Platinum, en la obra que Sikowitz les obligó a coprotagonizar como pareja…

El dúo que hicieron en "Take a Hint" demostraba con creces que eran las indicadas para este papel.

Pero, simplemente, a las dos les costaba mucho admitir eso al principio de cada periplo en conjunto.

-"Take me for what i am" / "Tómame por lo que soy"- cantó Jade con fuerza, colocando el rostro justo delante de Tori con gesto amenazante-. "Who I was meant to be. And if you give a…" / "Por quién estoy destinada a ser. Y si te da completamente…"

-¡Vale, Jade, para!- gritó la voz de April- Ahora mismo estás intentando convencerla de que te quiere y tú a ella. No estás enfadada aún.

April Castillo era la directora de escena, y desempeñaría ese puesto en las dos obras a representar en el crucero. A Tori le caía bien, era bastante perfeccionista y se preocupaba mucho por hacer que las cosas salieran bien, pero también era muy empática y tenía mucho carisma, por lo que no parecía perder nunca los nervios a pesar de las veces que pudiera llegar a corregir a cada actor, así que era muy fácil esforzarse en darlo todo en los ensayos, aun cuando podía obligarte a permanecer horas sobre el escenario. Por ende, a Jade le caía como una patada en el culo. No sabía si se trataba de que la evidente ascendencia latina de la señorita Castillo le recordaban demasiado a Tori o si se trataba simplemente de que a Tori sí parecía gustarle.

-Tienes que sujetarle la cara- le explicó poniéndose a su lado-, atraerla a ti. Estás suplicándole para que te acepte como eres.

Sus ojos miraron a Tori, simulando la cara que intentaba que Jade imitara. Con arrepentimiento y súplica pero sonriendo.

-Venga. ¡Desde el principio!

Jade suspiró. Estaba harta de cantarle a Vega lo mucho que la quería.

Tomó aire y puso cara de póker, y comenzó con las últimas frases de su personaje. Se puso en situación. Tori la siguió rápidamente.

Ese era el conflicto de sus personajes, Moureen que nunca tomaba en cuenta las opiniones o los sentimientos de los demás por encima de los suyos propios, y Joanne, una loca controladora, puntillosa, cabezota y perfeccionista, que no podía evitar los celos cuando Moureen hablaba o miraba a otras personas.

Escuchó atentamente el texto de Tori. ¡Oh, Dios! Joanne era tan desquiciante como Vega. Tan quisquillosa y moralista, e insegura. Pero ahora Moureen tenía que decirle que la quería pasara lo que pasase.

Bien. Podía hacer eso.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto?- citó Jade, con voz paciente pero apenada- Siempre va ha haber mujeres coqueteando conmigo. ¡Dame un respiro!

Tori estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, como se le había dicho. Miró hacia otro lado entonces, con remordimiento.

-"Every single day, I walk down the Street" / "Cada día, al caminar por la calle."- comenzó a cantar mirando esos ojos castaños de forma directa. Y siguió con la letra.

"I hear people say 'baby so sweet' / "Escucho a la gente decir; nena, que buena estás

Ever since puberty / Desde la pubertad

Everybody stares at me / Todo el mundo me mira

Boys girls I can't help it, baby" / Chicos, chicas, no puedo evitarlo, nena!

Si se hubiera estado viendo desde fuera se hubiera pegado una patada en la boca. Pero siempre se había vanagloriado de ser buena actriz, así que continuó imprimiendo ese amor que April quería que demostrara.

-¡Cógela de la cintura, Jade! ¡Pégala a ti, con pasión!

"So be kind and don't lose your mind / "Así que sé amable y no te vuelvas loca

Just remember that I'm your baby" / Sólo recuerda que soy tu chica"

Tori sonrió, casi como si le saliera del corazón. Había cogido tan jodidamente bien el papel desde el principio. Tuvo ganas de escupirle por un momento, pero por otro lado hacía más de media hora que tenían que haber acabado.

April las hizo parar otra vez. Corrigió un par de puntos más. Y volvieron desde el principio. Le sujetó las caderas, esta vez con más fuerza. El empujón hizo que estas chocaran, sin violencia.

¡Joder! ¡Y esta vez Tori le estaba tocando el culo! ¡Maldita April y sus tonterías! Coordinación, compenetración. Cada vez le recordaba más a Sikowitz con su estúpida cita fingida.

Y lo peor no eran esas manos deslizándose con sensualidad por su trasero, sino la cara de idiota que Tori le tenía que poner en esos momentos.

Y comenzó por fin con el estribillo, imprimiéndole la fuerza que este tenía. Tenía que admitir que en el fondo le gustaba.

"Take me for what I am /"Tómame por lo que soy

Who I was meant to be / Por quién estoy destinada a ser

And if you give a damn / Y si te da completamente igual

Take me baby / Tómame, nena

Or leave me" / O déjame"

Un cosquilleo de orgullo le subió por el ombligo ante la cara de incredulidad e indignación de Tori ante la última frase. Se rio por dentro. Y por un momento deseó poder decírselo en la vida real para poder hacer que sintiera tales emociones de verdad, pero luego pensó en lo que eso tendría que implicar así que siguió con la canción con un ligero resquemor, sin darle más vueltas.

"Take me baby or leave me" / "Tómame, nena, o déjame"

Se subió a la mesa, meneando las caderas sensualmente.

"A tiger in a cage / "Un tigre enjaulado

Can never see the sun / Nunca puede ver el sol

This diva needs her stage / Esta diva necesita su escenario

Baby lets have fun / Nena, vamos a divertirnos

You are the one I choose / Tú eres a quien he elegido

Folks would kill to fill your shoes / Los tíos matarían por estar en tus zapatos

You love the lime light to now baby / Te encanta ser el foco de atención ahora, nena

So be mine and don't waste my time / Así que sé mía y no malgastes mi tiempo

Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'" Llorando, 'oh, cariño, ¿sigues siendo mi, mi, mi chica?'

La última parte la había cantado sentada y fingiendo lágrimas de cocodrilo., ciñéndose al guión. Y esa parte le encantaba porque en el fondo se estaba burlando de Tori.

que en el fondo le gustaba.

"Take me for what I am /"Tómame por lo que soy

Who I was meant to be / Por quién estoy destinada a ser

And if you give a damn / Y si te da completamente igual

Take me baby or leave me" / Tómame, nena, o déjame"

Volvió a ponerse a su lado. Subiéndose a la mesa en la que estaba apoyada Tori.

"No way, can I be what I'm not / "Es imposible, no puede ser lo que no soy

But hey, don't you want your girl hot? / Pero, hey, ¿no te gusta que tu chica esté buena?

Don't fight, don't lose your head / No intentes evitarlo, no pierdas la cabeza

'Cause every night who's in your bed?" / Porque cada noche, ¿quién está en tu cama?

Se aferró a su espalda, escurriéndose sobre ella. Colocando el rostro sobre su hombro, a centímetros a parte del de Tori, quien debía mirarla con enfado. Pero cuando lo hizo y puso la barbilla en su hombro la vio sonrojarse, aun sin quitar esa mirada exacta que el papel le exigía. 'En tu cama, ¿eh?', se jactó internamente.

"Who? / " ¿Quién?

Who's in your bed?" / ¿Quién está en tu cama?"

-Besa a pookie- le dijo sobre los labios con cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

- ¡It won't work! / ¡No te va a funcionar!- contestó Tori. Y a partir de aquí le tocaba actuar a ella.

Se separó de Jade con ferocidad y determinación. Adoptando por fin una pose dominante. Y Jade tenía que admitir que le gustaba verla actuar así.

"I look before I leap / "Siempre miro antes de saltar

I love margins and discipline / Adoro los límites y la disciplina

I make lists in my sleep baby / Hago listas en mis sueños

Whats my sin? / ¿Cuál es mi pecado?

Never quit / Nunca rendirse

I follow through / Sigo adelante

I hate mess but I love you" / Odio el desorden pero te quiero a ti.

Jade no pudo evitar sonreír aun cuando su papel decía otra cosa. Todo eso encajaba casi al dedo con la tontaina de Tori. Incluso la parte del te quiero. "Odio el desorden pero te quiero a ti". Jade estaba convencida de que Vega estaba por ella, desde hacía tiempo ya además, por eso le gustaba tanto la cara de decepción y rabia que ponía cada vez que la despreciaba o molestaba, era simplemente tan sincera, tal sentida.

Y en la parte que venía ahora Joanne se hacía valer como mujer. Demostraba saberse deseada y estar orgullosa de ello. Tori también podía decir lo mismo, aunque jamás se lo admitiera a nadie más que a sí misma.

"What to do with my impromptu baby? / "¿Qué hacemos con esta improvisación, nena?

So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies / Así que sé lista, 'porque esta chica te satisface'

You got a prize so don't compromise / Tienes un precio así que no te comprometes

You're one lucky baby" / Eres una mujer afortunada, nena"

-¡Más indignación, Jade! ¡No te gusta que te echen las cosas en cara!- ordenó April

-No tiene que actuar entonces- se burló su compañera de escena.

-¡Uy, Vega…!- comenzó a rechistar Jade

-¡Continúa con la canción, Tori!- las cortó April

-"Take me for what I am!" /"Tómame por lo que soy"- entonó Tori con ímpetu.

-"A control freak" / "Una maniática del orden"-comenzó a enumerar Jade, mirando al público.

[TORI]

"Who I was meant to be" / "Por quién estoy destinada a ser"

[JADE]

"A snob yet over attentive" / "Una snob más que puntillosa"

[TORI]

"And if you give a damn" / Y si te da completamente igual

[JADE]

"A loveable droll geek" / "Una pringada adorable"

[TORI]

"Take me baby or leave me" / "Tómame, nena, o déjame"

-"An anal retentive!" / "¡Una controladora compulsiva!"- gritó por último Jade, como sabía que debía. Con rabia- ¡Caray, Vega! Esta lista te viene al pelo.

La miró con odio.

-¡Vete a la…!

-¡Chicas! Parece que si no se insultan cada 3 minutos estallan.

-No sabes con quiénes estás hablando- rió Beck desde las butacas.

La risa de André se escuchó, junto a un comentario afirmativo.

April suspiró con resignación, pero en el fondo se notaba que estaba orgullosa de ambas, pues, aunque cada una a su manera, se habían centrado en la escena. Y llevaban ya dos horas fingiendo estar enamoradas la una de la otra y, para tratarse de ellas, no lo habían hecho tan mal.

-¡Vale, chicas! Llegamos al final y lo dejamos por hoy. ¿Vale?

-Vale- contestaron al unísono.

Cosa que no le gustó nada a Jade, y lo demostraba la mueca que le dirigió a su compañera.

* * *

><p><strong>El el formato del archivo en el que se sube me borra mi súper diseño de "formato cámara" que tanto me costó perfeccionar T-T, pero espero que se haya entendido.<strong>

**La verdad es que a medio camino vi RENT, y como me encantaron sus canciones decidí incluir algunas, ya que al ser un fic de Victorious me pareció oportuno. Sé que la forma de seguir la canción puede ser molesta, pero me parecía importante explicar sus movimientos ya que estaban interpretando una obra. **

* con la dirección de youtube, barra inclinada y watch?v=zX1oa9maIAM se llega al link de una representación de "Take me or Leave" que se parece bastante a la que quería que esas dos representaran, por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad.

**Si a alguien no le ha gustado esto que me lo diga, porque pensaba incluir más canciones del musical y si es difícil o cansado de seguir las quito o trato de darle otro formato. Gracias por recordarme lo de la traducción, la verdad es que iba a preguntarlo pero se me olvidó.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 2 - La Noche

**Es un capítulo bastante largo pero creo que merece la pena**

**Océano Pacífico, Este de Hokkaid****ō****, **** Japón**

**Crucero SS Endurance – Día 12**

**22:15 hrs**

**= / P-MENU 03:31:47:02**

El sonido y las pocas luces de la fiesta…

* * *

><p>La puerta del camarote se abrió entonces, de golpe, con gran estrépito, y como una marabunta encolerizada entró Jade, con el ímpetu de una ola que rompe entre las rocas. Porque ella era siempre así.<p>

Tori brincó sobre las sábanas de su cama, con tanta sorpresa que la cámara que sostenía entre sus manos estuvo a punto de precipitarse al suelo.

-¡Me has asustado!- recriminó mirándola enfadada.

-¡Uy! No sabes cuánto lo siento, Vega- ironizó con una sonrisa sardónica- También es mi cuarto.

-No te he dicho que no entres, pero te he pedido mil veces que lo hagas al menos con más calma. No tienes que intentar arrancar la puerta cada vez que la abres.

Por toda respuesta Jade le hizo una sonora pedorreta.

Tori puso los ojos en blanco, con un suspiro pesado, decidiendo ignorar a su compañera. Llevaba casi dos semanas compartiendo camarote con ella y había descubierto que cada vez era más difícil ignorar la actitud impertinente de esta.

Siempre había intentado llevarse bien con ella, incluso los ataques de ira o los arrebatos coléricos e infantiles de los que solía ser presa habían llegado a parecerle, en cierta forma, adorables. Sabía que era algo idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. En cambio, ahora mismo, comenzaba a entender más y más a André y a todos los que le decían que lo mejor que podía hacer con Jade West era no cabrearla y tratar de no llamar mucho la atención a su alrededor. Porque cada vez que Jade parecía aburrirse decidía pasar el tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible.

Esto no era algo nuevo, de hecho parecía ser su mayor hobby desde que había puesto un pie en Hollywood Arts, pero ahora tenía que aguantarlo casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Tener que hacer turno de monitora de juegos con niños hiperactivos y molestos era casi un alivio esos días. Y todavía le quedaban seis semanas.

Volvió a darle al play. Intentando ignorarla. Después de todo estaba enclaustrada en el camarote por ella.

-¿Tan aburrida eres que prefieres encerrarte a mirar videos de cosas que hiciste ayer a estar en una fiesta con todos tus amigos?- dijo Jade con sorna, cayendo pesadamente sobre su cama. Al otro lado del camarote.

Claro que el otro lado estaba apenas a un metro de distancia.

Tori apretó el pause de nuevo. Alzando apenas la vista, descubriendo que, cosa rara en ella, no tenía especial gana en hablar con la chica, así que cuando habló lo hizo de mala gana.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jade? Tú también tienes una fiesta en la que estar. Y no parecías estar aburriéndote en absoluto.

-Puede que sí me aburriera. Cat ha desaparecido con ese idiota de Flynn.

-Ryan no es un idiota. A mí me cae bien. Y creo que le gusta mucho.

-_A mí me cae bien_.

-¡Yo no hablo así!

-Como sea- dijo sin darle más importancia-. André tiene una falda nueva esta noche. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama y estoy segura de que él tampoco lo sabrá dentro de un par de días. ¿Y a quién le importa lo que esté haciendo Robbie?

-Pensé que estabas entretenida con Beck.

-Pensé que estabas entretenida con Fox terrier.

-¡Deja de llamar así a Foster!

-¡Uy! ¿Tanto te gusta ese niño pijo?

Tori cogió aire. Lo soltó con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jade?- repitió hastiada.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Puede que estuviera aburrida.

Tori levantó una ceja con desconfianza.

-¿Y vienes a divertirte conmigo?

La sonrisa que se coló entre los labios de la otra no le gustó una pizca. Era esa que ya tan bien conocía, esa que hacía que un escalofrío pavoroso te recorriera la espina dorsal, esa que ponía cada vez que tenía algo en mente. Y cuando Jade West tenía algo en mente, nunca era algo bueno.

Levantó el brazo entonces, alzando de entre las sábanas algo que no había visto que llevaba cuando entró.

-Tengo una teoría- murmuró meneando la botella-. Creo que, ya que todas tus demás facetas son aburridas, al menos la Tori borracha tiene que ser algo divertida. Con poco me conformo.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Al principio pensé en pillar la botella de absenta, pero luego pensé que te desmayarías al primer sorbo así que cogí el Malibú.

-Jade…

-He elegido algo dulce, porque sé lo moñas que eres- siguió ella ignorándola-. Tampoco es lo más flojo que podía traer así que creo que no está mal.

-No pienso beber contigo.

-Oh, claro que beberás conmigo- los labios de Jade se elevaron con malicia.

-Yo creo que no- remarcó una sonrisa muy fingida.

-Claro que sí.

Tori se pinzó la nariz con dos dedos, cansada ya de Jade sin haber empezado todavía. Hoy simplemente no tenía humor para ella, y menos después de verla restregándose contra su exnovio toda la fiesta.

-Intento animarte, Vega. Se ve que hoy no es tu mejor día. Por una vez que intento ser amigable contigo.

-La última vez que dijiste algo parecido acabé sola en mitad del desierto.

-Nadie te mandó a saltar del coche.

-Jade…- se quejó con un deje histérico en la voz.

-Vamos a acabar borrachas te guste o no, no sé por qué quieres alargar esto.

-Tú eres consciente de que se supone que estamos trabajando y que tenemos que mantener una imagen, ¿verdad?

-Pero mañana es nuestro día libre. Si tienes que pasarte el día echando las tripas a nadie le va a importar.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que voy a beber?

La sonrisa de Jade no le gustó un pelo. Nada de nada.

-Oh, porque vamos a hacerlo interesante.

-Ya. Interesante.

-Sí.

Pero no dijo nada más. Tori la miró y, cómo no, Jade la estaba ignorando, demasiado ocupada recostada sobre su cama con una pierna apoyada cómodamente sobe su rodilla levantada mientras jugaba con la etiqueta de la botella blanca. Estaba jugando con ella, no hacía falta decirlo para saberlo. Nuevamente, nada nuevo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque vamos a apostar.

-A apostar- rio Tori.

Jade elevó una ceja.

-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo?

Tori suspiró.

-No voy a entrar al trapo. No soy tan simple como para aceptar sólo porque me estés retando.

-Si lo haces…- la miró por fin a los ojos mientras hacía una pausa para crear un efecto dramático- no volveré a meterme contigo durante los ensayos.

La mirada de la latina se iluminó por un instante. Estaba siendo tan insoportable ensayar las escenas que tenían juntas con ella. En cuanto dejaban de actuar volvía a su típica cara de asco, cuando Tori hacía algo mal le ponía esa misma cara, cuando Jade era corregida ponía esa misma cara, cuando paraba la música ponía esa misma cara, incluso a veces, sin motivo alguno ponía esa misma cara. Y la expresión de Jade era bien típica en ella, ya casi se había acostumbrado a verla, y a ser la receptora, pero es que normalmente venían con algún comentario sardónico, crítico, hiriente o simplemente un insulto, que causaban que Tori saltara a la defensiva casi de inmediato. Lo cual era terriblemente cansado y hacía que April se enfadara o pensara en la poca profesionalidad que tenían. Lo gracioso era que Jade siempre le había dado extrema importancia a la seriedad de su trabajo, y esta vez, Tori estaba segura de que lo hacía únicamente para fastidiarla a ella. Tal vez porque no podían despedirlas en medio del océano ni abandonarlas en el próximo destino, y sabía que la chica de negro clavaría su actuación el día de la representación, siempre lo hacía. Era sólo que era _tan_ cansado aguantar a Jade dieciséis horas al día todos los días de la semana cuando esta se entretenía haciéndole la vida imposible.

Joder, tenía que admitir que era una idea muy tentadora. Sólo evitar que se metiera con ella en los ensayos era un inmenso alivio. Al fin y al cabo seguía molestándola en el camarote, por la mañana, robándole la ducha, a la hora que les tocaba monitorizar a los niños juntas, cada vez que la veía con Foster. Al menos cuando estaban con los demás Jade repartía sus pullas, aunque Tori siguiera llevándose la mayor parte.

-Tentador, ¿eh?- sonrió Jade entrecerrando los ojos con malicia al ver que no contestaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Si hago qué exactamente?- comenzó a ceder muy a su pesar.

-Sólo beber conmigo.

-¿Sólo beber contigo?- sospechó que había trampa.

-Vas a repetir todo lo que digo- esta vez no fue una pregunta.

-¡Ahg!- se hartó Tori- ¿Dónde está la trampa?

-No hay tampa.

-Contigo siempre hay trampa.

Jade miró al techo, como si de verdad le estuviera dando vueltas a la cuestión.

-Vale, puede que haya trampa- le sonrió de esa forma que tan poco le gustaba-. Tienes que beberte más de media botella conmigo. Yo digo cuando basta. Y las dos beberemos lo mismo, o si no, no vale. Puedes acabar vomitando pero no antes de que hayamos concluido la fiesta. Después si te pasas la noche con la cabeza metida en el váter me importa una mierda. De hecho, hasta me divertiría. Y- añadió con malevolencia- si no aguantas eso, Vega, si no bebes lo mismo que yo o te rindes antes, no volverás a hablar con Fox terrier en lo que queda de crucero.

-¿Qué?- saltó, tal vez con demasiado énfasis.- ¡Eso no es para nada equitativo! ¿Y qué mosca te ha picado a ti con Foster? A ti te parece un niño pijo así que, ¿qué te importa que pase tiempo con él? ¿Qué demonios ganas tú con eso?

Jade se incorporó por fin en la cama, sentándose hacia ella con las piernas cruzadas sobre las sábanas y la botella sobre los tobillos. Y esa sonrisa que hacía que le bajara una corriente fría por el espinazo. Aunque no siempre estaba segura que fuera por miedo.

-A mí me encanta verte triste. Y la sonrisita de niña tonta y buena que se pone mientras hablas con él, echándote el pelo para atrás y siendo toda 'Tori Vega' a su alrededor me provoca nauseas- simuló una arcada para más énfasis-. Así que si pierdes no podrás hablar con tu "amado"- dijo haciendo comillas-, estarás triste y no tendré que ver tu estúpida sonrisa. ¿O me vas a decir que_ te gusta de verdad ese idiota y crees que puede ser el padre de tus hijos_?

-Yo no hablo así, Jade- contestó ya sin fuerzas.

-Lo que tú digas, Vega- le restó importancia con un gesto con la mano-. Está bien. No me meteré contigo cuando estemos con los chicos. Y…- pausa dramática- no volveré a gastar el agua caliente de la ducha.

Uhm, pensó un instante Tori, tal vez si volvía a recuperar sus duchas calientes no estaría de tan mal humor como lo parecía estar últimamente.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Puedes preguntárselo a Beck.

Jade tomó entonces la botella, rompiendo el precinto del tapón al abrirla y llevándosela a los labios. Tomó un largo trago, en el que Tori prefirió no pensar otra vez cómo demonios la había conseguido, sabiendo que, si venía de Jade, no quería saber la respuesta. Después vio cómo sus labios se separaban de la boquilla, tendiéndole la bebida del diablo a ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jade con su eterna sonrisa.

Tori alargó la mano y le arrebató el malibú.

-¡Trae para acá!

Pegó la boca para echar su trago, recordando que tenía que ser equitativo al de Jade. El líquido dulce le bajó por la garganta con facilidad, aunque tal vez fuera algo empalagoso para tomarlo sólo. No era la primera vez que bebía. Brindaba con cava y champán todas las navidades. Y se había tomado una copa de a saber qué en la última fiesta a la que la había llevado André. ¡Y era una fiesta de Northridge! Esto no podía ser tan malo.

¿Verdad?

Intercambiaron un par de sorbos más sin decir realmente nada.

-Vale, Vega- dijo al fin Jade-. Se supone que me tienes que demostrar que eres más divertida cuando estás borracha.

-No. Esa es tú teoría. Eres tú la que tienes que corroborarla. A mí lo único que me importa es beberme más de un cuarto de la botella.

Sinceramente, pensaba que Jade no le había puesto el listón demasiado alto, pero teniendo en cuenta que no sabía lo que era beber prefería no decirlo en voz muy alta, para no invocar al diablo.

-Cierto- aceptó la otra llevándose la botella a los labios pensativa-. ¿Te sientes más divertida ya?

Tori soltó una carcajada. Puede que esta Jade le gustara un poco más, la que parecía que sólo quería pasar el rato con ella y no a su consta. Y puede que cuando los efectos del alcohol le afectaran le gustara todavía más. Pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones tan pronto.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Jade?- bromeó tomando la bebida.

-Sólo estoy calentando.

-Ya.

-Vale- pareció pensarlo un poco-. 'Yo nunca he…'

La otra levantó una ceja con incredulidad, lanzándole una de esas caras que perecían decir; "¿En serio?"

-¿En serio, Jade?- verbalizó ahora con una sonrisa sardónica.- Como si tú fueras a decirme la verdad.

-Ya te he dicho que cumplo mi palabra- fingió sentirse ofendida.

-Aun suponiendo que te creyera. ¿Cómo si _yo_ fuera a decirte la verdad? No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no saber que todo lo que puedas usar en mi contra _será_ usado en mi contra.

-Eso es lo que pretendo solucionar. Bien. ¿Y si modificamos las normas? Una propone un "yo nunca" y la otra tiene que inventarse una historia que encaje. La gracia está en que no sabrás nunca qué es real y qué es ficción. ¿Mejor así?

Por un lado, Tori tenía muy claro que si se dedicaba al mundo del arte sería como cantante y, cómo mucho, actriz, por lo que el mundo de la narrativa no es que despertara real interés en ella. Por otro, tenía al menos una clase por semestre dedicada a preparar guiones, sabía hacerlo y su vena artística le decía que un reto así no podía rechazarse. No había tirado por la borda sus sueños universitarios para nada.

-Trato hecho- aceptó finalmente-. Sí la historia no es creíble bebes, si lo es, es la que reta quien bebe.

-Muy bien. Tú empiezas. Hay medio minuto para decir algo o bebes.

Joder, pensó, hay presión por todos lados. Puede ser divertido.

-Yo… nunca he… - por supuesto, no se le ocurría nada-… nunca he…

-¡Venga, Vega!

-¡Joder, Jade!- contestó estresada, notando que junto a la chica siempre decía más tacos.- ¡Besado a una chica!- fue todo lo que le ocurrió.- ¡Yo nunca he besado a una chica!

Jade se rio con ganas, cosa que a la otra le molestó sobremanera, causándole un sonrojo tal que sólo pudo mirarla enfadada.

-Empiezas fuerte.

-¿Estás haciendo tiempo?

-Para nada. Sarah Kim Gries. Primer año de instituto, pero no estudiaba en Hollywood Arts. Era la hija de uno de los amigos de mi padre. Bueno, socio. Ese verano quedamos bastante porque nuestros padres decidieron aparentar que eran súper amigos y querían jugar a la familia feliz- puso los ojos en blanco con desgana-. Un día nos aburríamos mucho y conseguimos la llave del mueble bar, esa es otra historia. Y creo que eres lo suficientemente creativa como para imaginarte el resto.

Tori abrió los ojos como platos. Lo había soltado todo de golpe y sin dudar ni un momento siquiera. No sabía decir si era cierto o no, pero desde luego si no lo era lo había hecho más que bien. Levantó la botella y bebió con resignación. Aquella iba a ser una batalla difícil de ganar.

El contenido de la botella había pegado un buen bajón, un bajón considerablemente grande, la verdad, pero la habitación estaba llena de risas mientras las dos muchachas se revolcaban ahora sobre la misma cama mientras se apretaban la barriga para evitar que les doliera de tanto contraer los músculos maltratados por la sarta de carcajadas.

-¿Saliste desnuda a la calle con el sobrero de policía de tu padre porque Trina te convenció de que te hacía invisible?- rio Jade.

-¡No te rías! Tenía seis años- reprochó a pesar de estar haciendo lo mismo-. Y Trina era muy cruel con las bromas, y todo lo paciente que no es hoy para nada lo era para engañarme. Se pasó una semana demostrándome cómo funcionaba. Era malvada.

-Y tú muy querédula. ¡Crédula!- se corrigió Jade notando cómo se le trababa la lengua con la complejidad de la palabra en su estado.

-Eso también- siguió riendo Tori-. Y yo lo recuerdo como algo traumático, la verdad. Tenías que haber visto la cara de mi abuela cuando me alcanzó.

-Joder, Tori. Yo pensé que me ibas a hablar de hacer topless o algo- dijo mientras se arrimaba la botella a la boca-. Te mereces este punto. Te toca.

Lo pensó unos instantes. Una vez cesaron las risas se encontró a si misma sentada de espaldas en su cama, mirando al techo y mordiéndose el labio, pensativa. A su lado estaba Jade, acostada de costado a su derecha, apoyándose sobre un codo para mantenerse erguida sobre ella. La botella en su mano libre. Las últimas preguntas estaban siendo elaboradas, así que tenía que darle algunas vueltas para dar con una, y la verdad, es que cada vez le costaba más pensar.

-Yo… nunca he fantaseado con Robbie en clase.

La cara de póker de Jade nunca había sido tan mala.

-¡Mira que eres retorcida, Vega!- le espetó al cabo de un rato.

-Se va el tiempo- canturreó por el contrario.

Jade volvió a beber. Y Tori rompió en otra carcajada.

-Sí, sí. Bien jugado. Ahora te vas a enterar. Yo nunca se la he chupado a nadie.

-¡Agh, Jade!- se quejó Tori con verdadera cara de asco.

-¡Eso es descalificación inmediata!- le dijo pasándole la bebida con una mueca de triunfo.

Jade rio, observando como las mejillas de Tori subían de tono mientras que no cambiaba su cara de disgusto. Cogió la botella resignada. Le hizo gracia como se había inventado más o menos bien su primera vez con una chica sin delatarse mucho, con una facilidad relativa, pero no podía ni pensar en lo que acababa de preguntarle.

La próxima será de sexo oral femenino y me gano otro punto, pensó. Aunque nadie estaba contando ya las rondas. Sólo sabía que Vega resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

-No me puedo creer que todavía te pongas así por esas cosas. ¿Qué clase de adolescente sexualmente frustrada eres tú?

-¿Y qué sabes tú si estoy sexualmente frustrada?

-Es lo que toca a esta edad si no tienes pareja.

-Yo tengo lo que necesito. Gracias- replicó con dignidad a pesar de no poder borrar la sonrisa.

-No me digas que te refieres a ese Fox terrier.

-Dijiste que ibas a dejar de meterte con él si hacía esto- agitó el contenido frente a ellas, indicando que estaba más próximo a su fin de lo que Jade había previsto-. Y creo que he cumplido. Aunque ahora la habitación de vueltas.

-¿Tori, te gusta ese gilipollas?- dijo Jade con mucha más seriedad de la que había previsto. Se mordió el interior del labio como castigo, reprochándoselo a sí misma-. Quiero decir- se apresuró a explicar-, sé que te gustan personas mucho más interesantes que ese aprendiz de capitán de barco de pacotilla. ¿Qué porras tiene él que lo hace algo especial siquiera?

Tori la miró fijamente, primero sorprendida y después con algo de intriga, preguntándose por qué a Jade parecía importarle tanto que Foster apareciera en escena, y mucho menos desde cuándo le prestaba atención a aquellos en los que ella pudiera estar interesada. Por lo que recordaba de Jade, siempre había disfrutado de sus desastres amorosos. Después pensó en lo seria que parecía su pregunta, como si la preocupación que su tono demandante y algo dubitativo imprimía fuera genuina.

Y, sin saber bien por qué, estaba dispuesta a contestar a esa pregunta, bueno, sí lo sabía; por el alcohol. Bajó la vista dubitativa, pensando en cuál era la respuesta, y si no debiera saberla ya cuando se suponía que sentía algún tipo de interés por el cadete del barco.

-Es mono- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Jade pareció pensarlo también, comprobando si era una respuesta válida o no. Se encogió de hombros al cabo, como asentimiento, mientras tomaba otro sorbo del licor.

- Pero la buena de Tori Vega no es tan superficial- recriminó en cambio.

Tori enrojeció. Era verdad, se consideraba a sí misma una chica lista, o al menos lo suficientemente lista como para tener un mayor criterio a la hora de seleccionar su gusto en chicos.

-Bueno- siguió justificándose-. Sonríe cuando habla conmigo, es atento, amable, parece que le alegra verme y no se mete conmigo. No me insulta, molesta, amenaza o intenta sacarme los ojos con unas tijeras mientras estoy…

-¿Lo estas comparando conmigo?- interrumpió su discurso Jade con una sonrisa pícara que a Tori no le gustó un pelo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se apresuró a remarcar.

-¿Y por qué ibas a pensar que Fox Terrier te pudiera amenazar con unas tijeras?

Boqueó un par de veces sin saber que decir.

-Bueno. Eres, de lejos, la persona que peor se comporta conmigo- observó a Jade hacer una mueca-. Así que eres una buena referencia para resaltar las cualidades que no soporto de una persona.

-¿Estás segura de que no me soportas…- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos con un destello en las pupilas que a Tori se le antojó demasiado suspicaz, junto a la pausa que hizo para alargar la frase-…, Tori?

Y en ese momento el corazón le dio un vuelco, por la manera seria y divertida en la que la estaba mirando, una combinación que solamente su compañera podía representar, y porque había usado su nombre para terminar la frase. Había notado, casi sin darse cuenta, que a la Jade borracha, a veces y sin querer, se le escapaba un Tori en lugar de un Vega. Pero estaba segura de que, en esta ocasión, no lo había dicho por accidente. Y en lo que pensaba, en nada porque parecía tener la mente entumecida por el alcohol y las hormonas, se dio cuenta de que su silencio era ya sospechosamente largo.

-¿Te estás poniendo roja, Vega?- se burló Jade ante esto.

Sí. Por segundos. Tori sentía el calor en las mejillas, más calor del que el alcohol había despertado, y, a juzgar por la cara de triunfo que Jade estaba poniendo, no tenía ningún sentido echarle la culpa a la bebida. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

-¿A qué estás jugando, Jade?- se le escaparon las palabras antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, notando como se le aceleraba la respiración y, sin pretenderlo, sus ojos se desviaban a los labios de la morena, quien parecía estar ahora más cerca que antes.

Jade levantó una ceja, con esa sonrisa que la hacía tan sospechosa y le daba ese aire de autosuficiencia tan seductor. La cabeza de Tori viajaba nuevamente a la vez que la había agarrado de la camisa y acorralado contra la mesa, y, aunque en esa ocasión Jade la estaba amenazando con toda su rabia, recordó cómo había creído que esta había tenido la intención de besarla. No lo hizo, pero el pulso se le disparó entonces como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Después de aquello, las piernas le temblaron tanto que tuvo que emplear toda su maña en disimular un paso normal. Y ahora estaba segura de que si intentaba levantarse no podría sostenerse en pie.

-A lo que tú quieras jugar.

Y pudo jurar que esta vez sí que estaba más cerca de ella.

Joder, Tori, le recriminó su mente borracha, sobreponiéndose a la estupidez de la bebida, se trata de Jade. Está jugando contigo, siempre lo hace. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto en ti? ¿Por qué siempre te dejas? No seas estúpida porque sabes que está jugando y que te arrepentirás si caes en su juego. ¿Y cómo coño sabe ella el efecto que tiene en ti? Ni siquiera André se ha dado cuenta. ¡Mierda, Tori, aléjate! ¡No caigas en su juego!

Lo poco que quedaba de su parte racional ganó la ronda, y se incorporó deprisa, apartando a Jade por el hombro, que, en efecto, estaba suspendida sobre su propio cuerpo, pero sin que el gesto dejara de tener cierta delicadeza. Después, a causa del rápido movimiento en tan deplorables condiciones, el mundo le dio vueltas, pero no metafóricamente, sino de verdad. Por un lado notó como la bilis le subía por la garganta acompañada de un imperioso retortijón, por el otro se sintió agradecida de que le permitiera alejar la mente de Jade, de sus labios y del cosquilleo que se había apoderado de su bajo vientre.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar Jade, pero Tori ya corría hacia el baño-Uhm… supongo que se acabó la fiesta.

Escuchó el repugnante sonido de las arcadas al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Suspiró con cansancio, algo molesta por la situación, pero se sorprendió a sí misma saliendo de la cama también, sin entender por qué iba a ir a ver si podía atender a Vega. Claro que disimularía. Se enredó con las sábanas de manera nada elegante y acabó en el piso, con el pertinente mareo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Has perdido- se rio, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, intentando recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida.

Por suerte para Tori el mal trago había sido breve, y se limpiaba ahora la boca con algo de papel, sin sentirse preparada todavía para incorporarse.

-No. Dijiste que podía vomitar si era al final.

-También dije que yo decidía cuándo se acababa.

-Dijiste más de media botella, y creo que nos la hemos bebido casi entera.

-Eres una flojucha- reprochó con aburrimiento.

-Acepta la derrota, West.

Jade tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua.

-Toma anda. Al menos tenía razón. La Tori borracha es más divertida. Aunque la Tori de siempre es tan aburrida que no era muy difícil.

-Bueno- dijo después de enjuagarse la boca y tomar aire, recuperando también la compostura-, yo también tengo que admitir que me gustas más borracha.

-¿Más todavía?- levantó una ceja insinuante.

Tori suspiró con desesperación.

-Ahgg. Retiro lo dicho.

La verdad es que le hacía gracia verla retorciéndose en el suelo del baño, intentando aparentar que estaba bien, aunque por la forma de moverse, los bufidos y la mirada perdida que tenía no lo estaba consiguiendo del todo. Tal vez sí se les había pasado la mano, pero, dado que ambas se encontraban en el mismo estado, seguramente su percepción no le permitiera darse cuenta de cuánto realmente.

-¿Sabes, Jade?- siguió hablando Tori cuando pensó que el estómago se le había calmado lo suficiente.- No te soporto. Siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil. ¿Por qué disfrutas torturándome? ¿Qué te he hecho? Quiero decir, ahora mismo, seguro que todo esto tiene un motivo oculto y retorcido del cual voy a acabar arrepintiéndome.

La otra chica tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no sonreír por la forma en la que se le trababan las palabras en la lengua a lo largo de la perorata que le había soltado. Siempre hablaba demasiado.

-Yo tampoco te soporto a ti, Vega- espetó con frialdad-. Asúmelo. Cuanto antes lo hagas más fácil nos lo pones a las dos. Y no tendré que aguantar tu estúpida sonrisa todas las mañanas.

-¡Ahg! Te odio- respondió levantándose, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies al hacerlo.

-¡Tori!

Reaccionó sujetándola, haciendo que le callera casi encima, agarrándola por la camisa de forma torpe y algo brusca, y no yéndose de bruces contra el suelo las dos por poco. Después pensó en la satisfacción que le hubiera dado verla darse de morros delante de ella, y en por qué se había lanzado a salvarla entonces. Nada, la reacción del momento, simplemente no lo había pensado, pero la idea de una Tori con la nariz rota le parecía terriblemente divertida, y por un momento se planteó el soltarla y ver si el golpe le hacía sangre o algo.

Y Tori, por otro lado, notó un pinchazo en el pecho cuando escuchó la forma en la que Jade había soltado su nombre, su nombre propio, con urgencia. Después le latió muy fuerte el corazón y se le congeló el aliento. Levantó la vista, centrándose en esos ojos claros que la miraban de cerca, y se sintió ridículamente tonta, por lo feliz que se sentía de pronto.

-Mira que eres torpe- dijo Jade con el mismo tono frío.

Algo hizo crac en su cabeza, saliendo del atontamiento en el que Jade la sumía, pero se mezcló con la vulnerabilidad del alcohol y no pudo controlar su respuesta. Lo hacía todo tan difícil.

-Te odio, Jade. Te odio. Te odio, te odio, te odio. Yo, ahg, te odio.

-Estás inspirada- se burló, pero Tori hizo oídos sordos.

-Joder. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerme daño?

Jade levantó una ceja, sin saber qué porras le había picado para enfadarse así de pronto, cuando todo lo que había hecho ella era evitarle un moretón. Le echó la culpa al alcohol. Tori levantó el puño. Le golpeó el pecho, una, otra vez. Con más fuerza de la que pretendía, suficiente para apartarla de ella pero no para hacerle verdadero daño.

-¡Para, Vega!- espetó con su mejor tono de amenaza, pero Tori no la temía como los demás, y borracha parecía tenerle aún menos miedo.

-¡No, déjame! No sé a qué estás jugando, pero seguro que no me gusta. ¡Déjame!

-Vale- decidió agarrándola más fuerte, para que no se alejara, y empujándola con dificultad hasta la ducha-, estás borracha.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- le gritó- ¡Suéltame, Jade!

-Nop. A la ducha que vas.

Tal vez no estaba tan bebida como para necesitar un buen chorro de agua fría, pero sólo pensar en la cara de sufrimiento que iba a poner le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Y era una bonita venganza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Estás loca si crees que voy a soportarte así.

-Te lo mereces. Tú te empeñaste, ahora te jodes. ¡Déjame!- Jade la metió en el plato de ducha- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le chocó la espalda contra la pared con una fuerza que hizo que se le escapara el aliento- No, Jade. ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

-Reírme de la cara que vas a poner- explicó con su sonrisa macabra.

Tori la agarró de la camisa, dejando claro que si se mojaba ella lo hacía también. Jade le apretó una muñeca contra la pared, a la altura de la cadera, pero no pudo alejarse. Agarró el grifo, lo giró y la sensación la dejó sin aliento, pero el chillido de sorpresa ahogado que soltó la latina hizo que mereciera la pena el sufrimiento. La observó boquear, jadeando con dificultad por el agua que caía helada sobre su piel. Notó la sonrisa malévola apresar sus labios. Notándose sobria de golpe o por la necesidad de escapar de allí, Tori usó su mano libre para empujarla con más fuerza, más decisión, pero Jade volvió a sorprenderla, manteniéndose firme y atrapando también esa muñeca a un lado de su cabeza. Seguía intentando apartarla como podía, sumiéndolas en un leve forcejeo, que acabó cando el cuerpo de Jade se apretó contra el suyo, apresándola contra la pared. Respirando las dos con fuerza por la mezcla de adrenalina, cansancio y entumecimiento. Y por la cercanía de sus miradas y el roce de sus alientos bajo el agua helada.

-No. Te odio- gimió Tori por fin con agonía, hastiada-. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Jade le sostuvo la mirada, con decisión a pesar de la inquietante cercanía de sus labios. Porque ella estaba jugando. Desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en la habitación esa tarde.

-¿Hacerte qué?- susurró con sensualidad, viendo como los ojos de Tori bajaban casi dolorosamente hacia su boca.

-Hacerme sentir así- se rindió, y parecía verdaderamente vencida. Ya había dicho y hecho suficientes tonterías por culpa de la borrachera como para que le importara.

Y la muchacha de piel nívea sonrió con malicia y autosuficiencia.

-¿Así cómo?

-No, Jade, déjalo. Sólo estás jugando. Déjame en paz.

-Tori…

-¡No! No me vengas ahora con Tori. Sé lo que estás haciendo, eres retorcida. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de hacer esto?

La empujó. Jade perdió pie. Cayó, agarrándola de las muñecas todavía. Desde fuera, era una de esas caídas estrepitosas y ridículas que hubieran hecho partirse de la risa a quien la viera, con el temblor y la torpeza de la ebriedad, y la lucha inútil de ambas por no hacerse daño cuando llegaran al suelo del plato de ducha. Por suerte, no había nadie para verlo.

Tori quedó encima y, azorada por el ataque de vulnerabilidad que la había apresado y le había agarrotado la garganta en un nudo que llamaba imperiosamente al llanto, y la necesidad de largarse de allí antes de que Jade la rompiera en mil pedazos, se intentó incorporar.

Jade la odiaba. No había hecho más que tratarla mal, aprovecharse de ella, pedido favores que luego nunca retornaba. Escupido en la comida, dado café de la basura, ¡echado café helado en la cabeza! Le gritaba y recalcaba repetidamente que ni siquiera eran amigas. La humillaba en público y, en más de una ocasión, había lucido moretones con su firma. ¿Por qué demonios sentía algo por ella?

-Jade, por favor…- intentó levantarse.

Pero la otra la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su nuca y tirando de ella hacia abajo. Tori, de forma completamente involuntaria, había fantaseado más de cien veces con su primer beso. Con esos labios que parecían tan calientes sobre esa piel que parecía de hielo. Este beso, feroz y abrupto, que le laceró los labios al chocar contra los dientes, no se parecía en nada a los que había soñado. Pero la mente se le quedó igualmente en blanco, cómo siempre había creído que pasaría.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- susurró arrepentida cuando pudo separarse, porque sabía que estaba a segundos de ceder.

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacerlo tú tan difícil?- fue todo lo que dijo Jade, mirándola de la boca a los ojos, con una sonrisa que parecía algo menos maléfica.

Después sólo viajaron las manos. Se apretaron los besos. Se enredaron la una en la otra de una forma que jamás había pensado siquiera hacer con nadie más. Sobre la ropa. Bajo la ropa. Con el agua helada azotándoles todavía la piel, pero ya ninguna le prestaba atención, ni siquiera a la postura incómoda que mantenían aún sobre el plato de ducha. Tori sentía calor incluso.

Jade le quitó la camisa y se sintió tonta y expuesta, pero no le dejó pensar mucho tiempo. Le besó el cuello, la clavícula. Mordió. Le arañó la espalda con violencia. Y por encima del dolor se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo, porque siempre había pensado que Jade tenía que ser salvaje cuando hacía el amor.

¿Hacer el amor? Entró en pánico. Se detuvo de golpe. Pero Jade lo interpretó de la forma equivocada.

-Vamos a la cama- le susurró la chica de negro al oído con una voz grave y algo ronca que le envolvió la nuca con un tremor cálido.

Y, a pesar de que si el corazón le latía tan fuerte era a causa del miedo, por encima de todas las demás emociones, supo que, inevitablemente, iba a dejarse llevar por la muchacha de ojos claros. Incluso si convertía después su vida en un infierno.

Estaban de pie, sin saber cuándo se había levantado. Jade cerró sus manos sobre su trasero, tirando de ella hacia arriba, Tori dio un pequeño brinco y cerró las piernas sobre sus caderas, por instinto, pensando tarde que quizás Jade no pudiera con su peso. Pero pudo, la agarró con fuerza y le mordió los labios. El cuello. La clavícula. Y la metió en el dormitorio de nuevo y cayó sobre ella encima de la cama.

Dios, pensó Tori entre la nube de alcohol y de hormonas que le atontaba los sentidos, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué hace esto?

Jade se deshizo de su propia blusa y se quitó el sostén en un instante. Tori se quedó sin habla, aunque tampoco es que tuviera nada que decir de todas formas. Aun así no le dejó pensar en nada, volvió a bajar sobre su boca. Sus manos le arañaron el pecho, justo por encima del borde de la tela, dejando tres marcas rojas y un rastro de dolor agudo que le arrancó un gemido.

¿Y qué es esto?, siguió cuando los labios de Jade siguieron a sus manos y ella se aventuró a tocarla de igual forma, notando cómo la chica de negro reaccionaba también a sus caricias.

¿Se reirá mañana de mí? Está jugando. ¿Lo hará sólo para sonreírme con esa cara de victoria y desprecio cuando me vea, sabiendo lo mal que me voy a sentir después, de lo arrepentida que estaré? Porque voy a arrepentirme, lo sé, se asegurará de ello.

Su mente se detuvo cuando escuchó el tintineo de la hebilla de su cinturón al ser abierta y el zumbido de la cremallera que bajaba con decisión. Las uñas de Jade haciendo presión sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

No quería pensar. Pero, qué demonios, ya no estaba pensando.


	4. Capítulo 3 - La Cueva

**Kushiro, Hokkaid****ō****, ****Japón**

**Crucero SS Endurance – Día 13**

**10:23 hrs**

Como había esperado Jade no estaba a su lado por la mañana, pero su piel desnuda y la humedad en las sábanas hicieron dolorosamente evidente que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había ocurrido de verdad. Se sintió tonta al instante, herida, utilizada y preocupada por ver cómo podría Jade usarlo todo en su contra, pensando en lo idiota que había sido al dejarse llevar. Y para remarcar su vergüenza, la veracidad de lo que había pasado o la crueldad de su broma, Jade había dejado unas brillantes tijeras plateadas en el lado de la almohada en el que había dormido, muy parecidas a las que usaba su abuela para la costura.

No se atrevió ni a mirarlas.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, el mareo perpetuo que la consumió el resto del día, llevándola al baño, como bien había dicho Jade, en varias ocasiones y haciéndole desear morirse el resto del tiempo, la distrajo lo suficiente como para no tener que pensar demasiado en ello.

Cuando fue capaz al fin de reunirse con el resto, después de que Cat fuera a buscarla preocupada, había decidido actuar como si no le importara en absoluto lo que había pasado. Para Jade había sido una mera noche loca, pues para ella también podía serlo. Después de todo no podía burlarse de ella sin delatarse a sí misma, y si jugaba al, sólo me estaba aprovechando de ti, ella podía jugar al mismo juego, sólo había sido sexo. No tenía que significar nada.

Lo había pensado varias veces, cómo sería el tener algo con la infame Jade West, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones concluía que sólo podía acabar en desastre, que eran demasiado diferentes, que sus personalidades chocaban más veces que menos, que Jade nunca dejaría de disfrutar torturándola y eso podía soportarlo al principio pero acabaría hartándose con el tiempo, que… Habían demasiados 'que' como para desear que aquello hubiera significado algo y no fuera más que un paso adelante en su relación.

Y aun así, en su fuero interno, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así hubiera sido. Que para Jade también hubiera sido algo especial, descubrirla mirándola con disimulo y un brillo especial en los ojos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Cualquier cosa. Pero Jade era la misma que había sido ayer. No había nada nuevo ni especial, no la miraba más que para insultarla. Ni mencionó en ningún momento nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En lo que a ella respectaba; nada había pasado la noche anterior.

Lo único bueno que había sacado de ello, era que la gótica parecía estar dispuesta a respetar su parte del trato; no se metía con ella en los ensayos, no la insultaba cuando estaban con el grupo (aunque aquello se atenía estrictamente a cuando estaban los seis juntos) y… todavía tenía que comprobar la parte de la ducha. Aunque la verdad era que no sabía si podría volver a meterse bajo esa agua fría…

Jade apenas cruzó con ella tres palabras ese día, muestra de cómo iban a ser los siguientes. Para coronar su desgracia, aquella noche, cuando se volvió a meter entre las sábanas, estas seguían estando húmedas, erizándole la piel con dolor y recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>Isla de Yamatai, Triángulo del Dragón, Sur de Japón<strong>

**Crucero SS Endurance – Día 15**

**23:38 hrs**

No había luces, solo centelleos confusos pertenecientes a los relámpagos que rallaban la superficie, pero tampoco estaba segura de dónde estaba la superficie. No oía más que el sonido que hace una tormenta bajo el agua. Para ella fueron horas, pero estaba segura de que nadie hubiera podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo siendo zarandeada por las olas coléricas con tan poco aire como el que ella había conseguido respirar.

Puede que fueran sólo minutos, pero cuando notó la arena y las piedras golpearle la espalda y consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua la visión de la orilla fue como el oasis en medio del desierto. Alguien había encendido una gran hoguera, puede que como señal para que todos pudieran encontrar la orilla, o tal vez fueran los restos ardiendo de una parte del barco. Pero el mareo, el cansancio y la falta de aire no le permitían pensar con demasiada claridad. Un par de brazadas más y estaría en la orilla. Los pies le dieron un par de patadas al fondo animándola a continuar con más fuerza, trastabillando fuera del agua. Una vez fuera, no podían ser más de doscientos metros de distancia hasta el resto del grupo.

Esa era la voz del capitán…, creyó reconocer su mente confusa.

Ya pasó todo.

Calló por fin sobre arena mojada, con sólo las últimas lenguas de las olas lamiéndole las muñecas y las rodillas en un vaivén agitado. Por un momento pensó que comenzaría a vomitar agua, como en las películas, porque la garganta y la nariz le ardían por toda la sal que había tragado.

Escuchó un grito, mucho más cerca, más conocido, más desesperado, y del lado contrario al que había visto el campamento. Levantó la vista con urgencia, preocupada.

-¡Jade!- le gritó a la figura que tenía alzada a la chica sobre el hombro-. ¡JADE!

No supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que no se vio a sí misma colgada a la espalda del gran hombre que la cargaba.

-¡Suéltala, sucio bastardo!

Este perdió el equilibrio, tiró a Jade al suelo e intentó volverse a ver quién le había atacado. Había reaccionado por instinto, lo demostraba el que ahora, en aquella posición, no supiera qué debía hacer para noquear al hombre. Que, por cierto, era como el doble que ella.

Vio a Jade intentar levantarse y la pierna del hombre dirigirse a su cara, haciendo que la chica cayera inconsciente al momento. Le costó bastante más librarse de ella, pero era una tontería pensar que así podría ganarle, aunque sabía que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba eso no iba a salvarla con él. Forcejeó cuanto pudo, desesperada, intentando lo imposible, porque el miedo que sintió al verlo cargar con Jade hizo florecer su instinto de protección y, ahora, de supervivencia. Cuando por fin logró lanzarla por encima de su hombro el imparto la dejó atontada y sin aliento. Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>Recuperó la conciencia unos instantes mientras la arrastraba por una cueva húmeda y vagamente iluminada por la luz de alguna candela. Otra vez cuando sentía que era elevada bocabajo. Cuando fue capaz de recobrar por completo el sentido, ya no escuchaba nada más a su alrededor que el sonido de su propia respiración, el correr del agua que se deslizaba por las paredes y el chisporroteo lejano de alguna llama. Seguía de cabeza, colgada por los pies, y el dolor de las muñecas le decía que estaba también atada de manos.<p>

-Jade- fue lo primero que pudo decir, aunque en un murmullo temeroso al principio-. ¡Jade! ¡Ayuda!

Pero estaba sola. Giró el cuerpo con dificultad, para ver un rostro cadavérico, con sólo la piel sobre los huesos devolviéndole la mirada.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de darse cuenta de que, quien quiera que fuera; uno, estaba muerto y no podía hacerle daño; y dos, llevaba tanto tiempo muerto que no podía tratarse de su amiga.

-Jo-der- dijo entre gemidos entrecortados, mientras una lágrima se le escurría de las comisuras por la ansiedad-¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Joder! Vale. Vale. Tranquila, Tori- intentó calmarse-. Tengo que bajar. Tengo que encontrar a Jade.

El suelo no estaba tan lejos, unos tres metros como mucho, aunque parecía estar lleno de fragmentos de hueso, algunas vigas de madera y cemento armado caídas hace mucho y basura varia. Sobreviviría a la caída, si no se rompía el cuello, claro. Ahora sólo necesitaba saber cómo soltarse.

Intentó aflojar la soga de sus muñecas, flexionó el cuerpo para intentar soltar el nudo que la sostenía en el aire. Nada. Entonces recordó las tijeras que Jade le había dejado sobre la almohada, las cuales, en un acto masoquista, llevaba siempre consigo desde entonces. Normalmente las llevaba a la cintura, pero ese día habían parado en la isla de Hachijōjima, dónde habían hecho senderismo, y seguía llevando sus pesadas botas de viaje, en las cuales había escondido el objeto con el fin de que nadie las descubriera bajo su ropa. Se alegró de ese golpe de suerte, porque estaba segura de que el macabro hombre se las habría quitado de ser así.

-Por lo menos el humor sádico de Jade y mi estúpida obsesión con ella han servido de algo- murmuró entre dientes alcanzando las tijeras-. Esto… - dijo después pensando en la caída- va a doler un poco.

Decidió ir contra la cuerda de sus tobillos primero, porque si se le caían mientras se liberaba las manos se quedaría allí colgada. Pasó las afiladas cuchillas con persistencia, aunque era difícil, tanto por el grosor de la soga como por sus manos atadas, pero al final cedió.

Cayó de costado, con increíble dureza, contra el empapado suelo de la caverna, pero el dolor que sintió no fue por el golpe, sino otro mucho más agudo y punzante sobre la pelvis izquierda, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y se retorciera sobre sí misma. Tan agudo y punzante que le pitaron los oídos y su cerebro se centró solamente en la herida recién abierta, olvidando todo lo demás, gritando de dolor mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas.

-No. No- suplicó incrédula y desesperadamente.

Agarró la barra de hierro que sobresalía de su piel, respirando tan profundamente como su respiración agitada le permitía. Tiró ligeramente y el dolor la paralizó un instante. Pero tenía que quitársela, así que la siguiente vez que tiró lo hizo con fuerza y de golpe.

Fue peor. Mucho peor. Dolió tanto que sintió nauseas. Escuchó el corazón latirle en la cabeza, y lo notó latirle sobre el costado. Se le nubló la vista y por un momento temió que volvería a perder la conciencia. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Había perdido las tijeras en la caída, y seguía con las manos atadas.

-¿Dó-dónde están?- se le quebraba la voz de desesperación, mientras palpaba el suelo.

Era difícil identificarlas, bajo la escasa luz de la antorcha que se quemaba a su lado sobre su cabeza, en el gran charco que era el suelo. Las encontró con suerte, al poco.

-Bien- dijo jadeando mientras se apretaba la herida, tenía la manía de hablar consigo misma para tranquilizarse-. Bien. Tengo que encontrar a Jade. Por favor, tiene que estar bien. No puedo hacer esto sola.

Si no tuviera la mente ocupada en seguir viva y encontrar a la muchacha, hubiera descubierto que tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, desde dónde estaba a por qué ese malnacido las había secuestrado. Pero no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas para ello, así que se guardó las tijeras en el cinto y agarró la antorcha. Sólo había un camino que seguir.

-Tiene que estar viva- se seguía susurrado con desespero- Tiene que estar por aquí.

Se le congeló el aliento. Frente a ella había una fuente nueva de luz, y cuando llegó a ella vio la figura de una mujer crucificada, rodeada de velas a medio consumir y un largo chorretón de sangre que había brotado de su cuello. Estaba muerta, con la cabeza gacha y los negros cabellos cubriéndole la cara.

-¡Oh, Dios! No. ¡No!-chilló antes de correr hacia ella.

Pero no era Jade. Dio un paso atrás, llorando de nuevo. No sabía si iba a poder dejar de hacerlo alguna vez. No era Jade, pero el miedo que había sentido hasta ese momento creció mucho más todavía. Y no creía que eso fuera posible.

-Dios. ¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Daba pasos torpes a medida que avanzaba, apretándose la herida, que la hacía encorvarse de dolor. No creía estar perdiendo mucha sangre, pero le costaba mantener la mente clara. Escuchó los gemidos y lloriqueos antes de ser capaz de distinguir las figuras que tenía ahora delante, y por suerte estos hicieron que el hombre no la escuchara llegar aun a pesar de su deplorable y ruidoso estado.

Jade estaba allí, consciente, atada de la misma forma que la mujer que había visto antes, suplicándole al hombre, de una forma tan poco usual en ella que parecía una persona completamente diferente. Este reía, con deleite y malicia, pero de una forma tan macabra y desagradable que las hacía temblar sólo con escucharlo. Pero, por si acaso aquello no fuera suficiente, jugaba además con un machete cuya punta chirriaba al arañar la roca.

Mantuvo la mente fría, aunque no sabía que pudiera ser capaz de ello. Controló su respiración. Soltó con cuidado la antorcha y tomó una barra de metal parecida a aquella sobre la que había caído pero considerablemente más larga y dio pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia él mientras escuchaba el corazón latiéndole en las sienes. Se alegró de que Jade tuviera la mirada gacha, porque si la hubiera visto acercarse estaba segura de que su expresión la hubiera delatado.

El hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido pesado. Tori le golpeó la cabeza una vez más, y otra, para asegurarse de que no volvía en sí. Pero sus manos temblorosas le impidieron seguir.

-¡Vega! ¡Oh, Vega!- la llamó con alivio y la voz tomada por la congoja y el llanto.

-¡Jade!

Cuando las tijeras cortaron sus ataduras se lanzó sobre sus hombros en un abrazo tan apretado como jamás pensó que podría darle. Pero Tori gimió dolorida y se apartó, agarrándose la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?

-Da igual- le restó importancia volviendo a recuperar la antorcha-. Tenemos que irnos antes de que se levante.

El pico de adrenalina que había liberado su organismo le hizo más fácil olvidarse del dolor.

-Joder, Vega. ¿Qué coño hacemos? ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

El tono desesperado y asustado de Jade era completamente nuevo para ella, al parecer, por mucho que le gustara la muerte y lo macabro a la chica, el haber estado tan cerca de ser objeto de todo ello no le causaba la misma fascinación, sino más bien el sano y completamente normal efecto que causaba en cualquier persona normal y sana; miedo, congoja, ansiedad e impotencia. Le temblaban las piernas y no podía dejar de llorar. Y, por encima de todo, parecía estar completamente dispuesta a dejar que la presencia de Tori la reconfortara. Tenía que disfrutar de eso mientras durara. Aunque estaba demasiado ocupada con su propio miedo y ansiedad como para disfrutar de nada.

-Por allí. Es demasiado pequeño para que él pueda pasar si se despierta- dijo apuntando hacia un estrecho pasaje que se abría en la roca, semiderruido, con unos postes que ya cedieron en su momento.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Coge el machete. Por si acaso.

-Voy primero- se pidió tras obedecerla con dedos temblorosos, prendiéndose el arma al cinto.

-Vale, pero corre porque parecen muy frágiles.

Aguantaron, al menos mientras Jade lo atravesaba, así que Tori pasó primero el brazo con la antorcha, y después el resto del cuerpo, intentando tocar cuando menos posible los bordes, aunque era complicado. Una mano le apresó la bota cuando era lo único que le quedaba al otro lado.

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Tori!- gritó Jade tirando de ella.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

El hombre, con su barba espesa y descuidada y su aspecto sucio y demacrado hablaba entre dientes en un idioma que ninguna reconoció. Como bien habían calculado no iba a caber por la abertura, pero metió medio cuerpo para no soltarse. Jade le acertó una patada desesperada en la boca, consiguiendo liberarla, y le dio otra a las vigas que tan malamente mantenían el pasaje. Arrastró a la otra chica mientras las piedras comenzaban a ceder y caer, cerrando la entrada.

-¡Uf! Ha faltado poco- no pudo evitar suspirar Tori.

-¿Estas bien?

La preocupación en su voz parecía honesta, le pasó las manos por la cara, bajo la luz de la antorcha que se quemaba sobre el suelo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba entera. El dolor que le causaron sus dedos sobre el pómulo le recordó el puñetazo que le había hecho perder la conciencia.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó Jade al notar el gesto en su rostro- Tienes una pequeña brecha y un buen moretón, pero no sangra.

-Me dio un buen golpe en la playa- contestó, fijándose por primera vez en el corte ya cerrado que lucía Jade-. A ti también te abrió el labio.

-Me duele un montón pero es lo último que me importa ahora.

Justo después se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra, tal vez no tanto como para que fuera realmente incómodo, pero desde luego demasiado después de lo que había pasado entre ellas. Se separaron a la vez, casi de golpe, avergonzadas.

-Deberíamos seguir- se apresuró a decir Tori.

-Sí.

-Más nos vale que este camino tenga salida, porque ya no podemos volver atrás.

-Al menos ese tío ya no puede cogernos.

Mientras avanzaban por la estrecha cueva, que tan claramente había sido excavada y utilizada hacía mucho tiempo, Jade se dio cuenta de lo rara que le resultaba la situación, esa en la que ella no podía luchar contra el miedo que la apresaba y le hacía difícil hasta respirar, sumergiéndola en la desesperación y la impotencia mientras Vega caminaba, dolorida y herida delante de ella, haciéndose cargo del liderazgo con entereza y un gesto duro aunque lleno de ansiedad en la cara. Intentó imitarla, pero no podía ni evitar las lágrimas que se esforzaban por empañarle la visión.

Vega llevaba todavía la misma ropa que había usado para hacer senderismo la tarde pasada, pues habían tenido que ensayar nada más subirse de nuevo al barco, y después de cenar no tenían la necesidad de cambiarse con lo poco que quedaba para la hora de acostarse, lo sabía porque ella había hecho lo mismo. Miró la blusa sin mangas de un tono celeste apagado por la suciedad y manchada de sangre, alrededor de un agujero que se abría en su espalda baja, a través del cual podía también ver los bordes de la camisilla interior blanca que llevaba. Sus pantalones de montaña, de color caqui, eran bastante ajustados a pesar de lo cómodos que parecían, delineando perfectamente la curva de su trasero. Y las botas de senderismo, ocultas ahora mismo por la gruesa capa de agua que cubría el suelo. Jade tenía que admitir que ese aspecto deportista e informal le quedaba bien a la siempre tan pomposamente femenina Tori Vega.

Ella, en cambio, seguía con su mismo estilo de siempre, aunque más cómo de lo usual. También llevaba una blusa sin mangas, pero negra, además de una camisa de botones encima, abierta, a cuadros rojos y negros, unos leggins oscuros y sus botas de combate.

-Tori- la llamó cuando el nivel del agua le llegaba ya a la cintura.

-Vamos. Vamos. No te pares- respondió Tori, aunque parecía estar hablando más para ella misma.

El pie de Tori cedió, cayendo al menos un metro antes de tocar fondo de nuevo.

-¡Tori!

-Estoy bien. Debemos estar a nivel del mar.

El agua llegaba ahora casi al techo, dejando apenas suficiente espacio para que les cupiera la cabeza y el extremo encendido de la antorcha.

-Pues como suba la marea estamos muertas.

-Gracias por tu optimismo, Jade- le reprochó con ansiedad-. Es justo lo que necesitamos ahora.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?- alzó la voz con rabia.

-Nada. Seguir avanzando.

Tropezaron varias veces con los escoyos que no veían en el fondo.

-Vega, estas vigas parecen muy viejas y llevarán años bajo el agua. ¿Estás segura de que aguantarán?

-¡No, Jade! ¡No sé si aguantarán!- no pudo evitar contestar con demasiada dureza.- No estoy segura de nada ahora mismo, pero sigue avanzando.

Jade se mordió la lengua. Luchando con las ganas de gritarle una respuesta grosera y cortante, intentando recordar que no ayudaría en nada en ese momento. Consiguieron, para alivio de ambas, salir del agua, aunque el camino no parecía estar en mucho mejor estado. Las paredes seguían teniendo aspecto de poder derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Ese hombre iba a matarla. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo habían llegado hasta allí. No sabía siquiera a qué profundidad estaban o si saldrían de esa maldita cueva. O dónde diablos había naufragado el impresionante crucero de lujo en el que viajaban. O cómo era posible siquiera que este se hubiera partido en dos. ¿Estarían perdidas en algún lugar en mitad de la nada? Mierda. Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos. Pero es que sentía tanto y tanto miedo. Y el silencio era tan profundo, interrumpido sólo por el correr del agua. Y el tiempo pasaba tan y tan lento y la vez le parecía que llevaban una eternidad en ese sitio…

-¡Vega!

Tori pegó un bote.

-¡Joder, Jade! No me grites así. ¿No ves que estoy…? ¡Ahg!

-¡Eres tú la que está gritando!

-¡Jade!

Sus voces reverberaron en las paredes, en cada recoveco en la piedra, entre las vigas a medio derrumbarse…

-¿Qué es eso?- se asustó Jade al notar el temblor.

-Corre…-fue sólo un murmullo ahogado al principio-. ¡Corre, Jade, corre!

El techo empezó a caerse, a cachos, y ellas sólo podían seguir hacia delante, esperando ser lo suficientemente rápidas, y que la salida se encontrara al final del camino. Llegaron a un terraplén embarrado, justo cuando comenzaron a caer las rocas más grandes. Era difícil, se les resbalaban las manos cada poco. Pero arriba la luz que entraba era natural.

-¡Ya casi estamos!- anunció Tori, un instante antes de perder pie.

Jade la agarró justo a tiempo. Hundiendo las uñas dolorosamente entre el barro y las piedras para soportar el peso extra. Gritó, pero en medio de todo aquello ni se dio cuenta, sólo tenía que hacer que Tori volviera a sujetarse bien.

-Ya casi estamos- la animó repitiendo su frase.

Sacó la cabeza por fin. Se arrastró hacia fuera del todo y se dio la vuelta, metiendo el brazo y ayudando a Vega. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, colocando los pies en los bordes de la pared de roca. Cayó de espaldas, de golpe, con el cuerpo de la otra muchacha sobre ella. Gimieron de alivio, dolor y cansancio. Pero ya no importaba. Por un momento sólo pudieron pensar en que eran libres.

-Quítate de encima, Vega- advirtió, aunque sin su natural tono de amenaza.

Tori rodó sobre su espalda, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo. Le daba igual todo. Por ahora estaban a salvo.

-Mira- dijo mirando al cielo-, ha parado la tormenta.

Y en efecto, los tonos de ocre y ceniza le decían no solo que había llegado la calma, sino que no le podían quedar más de un par de horas antes del ocaso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa maldita cueva?

Jade se puso al final en pie, notando que, a parte del cansancio y algunos cortes en los dedos y un par de uñas rotas, parecía estar entera. Tori en cambio gimió al ponerse de rodillas, así que la ayudó a incorporarse dándole la mano. Esta se agarró el costado al momento, el dolor volvía a incrementarse poco a poco. Y su aspecto no parecía mucho mejor. Aparte de la herida sangrante que el agua no había permitido cerrar, y la tonelada de barro, tenía además un enorme arañazo en el hombro derecho que le bajaba un poco por la espalda. Jade recordaba vagamente que la había empujado hacia un lado cuando una piedra caía del techo, y que le había dado a Tori en su lugar, pero no estaba segura.

-Mira esto, Jade.

-Es una isla.

-Eso creo, aunque no vemos lo que hay detrás de esta montaña. La ruta del crucero no nos situaba cerca de ningún continente. Acabábamos de salir de Hachijōjima.

Jade suspiró, observando las olas del mar embravecido que rompían en la pared del acantilado sobre el que estaban.

-Pues espero que la maldita radio del equipo de emergencias esté a flote y siga funcionando- dijo enfadada.

-Allí hay un bote- señaló Tori-. Tiene que haber más gente del crucero cerca.

Siguieron el camino que creían que les llevaría hasta la playa, lo más cerca del bote posible. Y no se equivocaron. Parecía que por fin les sonreía la suerte. Una vez llegaron no había nada útil, pero siguieron el rastro hasta un pequeño campamento abandonado. Con las brasas de la hoguera extinta ya frías. Tori se sentó con dificultad sobre un tronco caído. Estaban bastante cerca de un bosque que parecía cubrir gran parte de la supuesta isla.

-Aquí hay una maleta-comentó Jade, pero cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de lo cansada que parecía su compañera y lo mucho que se empeñaba su herida en no comenzar a cerrarse-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Vega?

A pesar de su tono cortante y enfadado, parecía verdaderamente preocupada, claro que podía ser fruto del estado entumecido de su mente.

-Sí, sólo…-respiró con dificultad-, sólo me duele un poco.

-Tenemos que encontrarte algo de agua.

-¿Más agua? No gracias- trató de bromear, pero Jade sólo le levantó una ceja excéntrica como fría respuesta.

Rebuscó en la maleta con vagas esperanzas, porque parecía que ya se habían llevado gran parte de su contenido. Una cantimplora vacía, una fina cuerda de nylon, una caja de cerillas…

-¡Mira!- exclamó con nuevo entusiasmo- Una radio de dos vías. Una de las que usábamos la tripulación.

Tori observó el aparato, recordando la explicación que Lucille Benett les había dado el día que les entregó los suyos:

_-Ahora las radios de dos vías._

_-¡Oh! ¡Se parece a un walkie-talkie!- exclamó Cat con alegría._

_Quienes la conocían no pudieron más que ignorar el comentario con apenas un ceño de desgana, pero a Lucille Bennett la descolocó un poco, mirando a la niña con algo de incredulidad y recelo. Tori puso cara de circunstancias. No podían despedir a Cat con el contrato ya firmado. ¿O sí? Esperaba que por lo menos comenzara a mostrar sus excentricidades más preocupantes una vez hubieran zarpado al menos._

_-Sí…-continuó su guía con cierta desconfianza- los walkie-talkies. Bueno, son los que usa el personal de abordo. Absolutamente todo el personal. Son de larga distancia, el barco es muy grande, según el manual alcanzan hasta 50 km de distancia en espacios abiertos, pero quién se fía de eso. Son resistentes al agua y se supone que es difícil romperlos. Pero obviamente les aconsejo que no pongan esto a prueba porque también son caros- advirtió._

_La pelirroja tomó uno encantada._

_-Me gusta el amarillo._

_-¡Cómo no!_

_-Jade. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan fastidiosa un rato?- reprendió en esta ocasión Beck._

_Tori suspiró agradecida. Jade respondió alzando una ceja irónica. Y Cat simplemente continuó admirando el aparato entre sus dedos._

Jade lo probó, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Mierda!- lo lanzó frustrada.

-¡Jade! ¡Más te vale no haberlo roto! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-¿Qué más da, Vega? O nadie más tiene uno o estamos demasiado lejos de todos. Eso si alguien más ha llegado hasta aquí.

-Sí que han llegado. Los vi al otro lado de la playa antes de verte a ti.

La muchacha de negro se mordió los labios. Las imágenes de Vega saltando sobre su captor le vinieron por primera vez a la cabeza, pero intentó ignorarlas en pos de hacer algo más útil. Se quitó entonces la camiseta roja y la apretó contra el costado de la otra chica.

-Intenta que deje de sangrar- le dijo con voz molesta-. No me sirves muerta.

-Que agradable eres siempre- contestó Tori algo enfadada, recordando lo ocurrido con Jade por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo. Enfadada consigo misma por seguir dejando que sus tonos de agresividad e indiferencia siguieran afectándole.

Volvió al contenido de la maleta. Un par de guantes, una linterna, un silbato, cinta adhesiva gruesa. Pero no había ni vendas, ni medicina, ni mantas, ni rastro de comida.

-No hay agua, no hay comida y no hay nadie. ¿Qué demonios se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¡Esto es una mierda!

-Tranquilízate, Jade. No nos sirve de nada ponernos a gritar. Tenemos que pensar qué podemos hacer.

-¡¿Y por qué coño estás tú tan tranquila?! ¡Estamos en medio de la nada, solas y perdidas! ¡Por no mencionar que acabamos de escapar de una muerte segura a manos de un loco psicópata que nos secuestró y no sabemos si volverá a por nosotras!

-Jade…- suplicó notando cómo la bajada de adrenalina en su organismo comenzaba a sumirla en tal estado de agonía y agotamiento que no podía seguir lidiando con una Jade colérica.

-Joder, Vega- calmó un poco su tono, cediendo a su particular manera-. Esto es una mierda.

-Y que lo digas- levantó la vista al cielo-. Va a llover.

* * *

><p><strong>La ropa que lleva Tori es la misma que lleva Lara Croft en el juego, por si alguno quiere echarle un verdadero vistazo.<strong>

**A partir de aquí ya empieza la verdadera aventura de supervivencia. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews.**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Supervivencia

No solo llover. Estaba diluviando, en pocos segundos estaban completamente empapadas, de nuevo, claro, y la temperatura bajó tan rápido que en seguida se encontraron tiritando mientras buscaban un lugar en el que refugiarse. Tori creía que el bosque no iba a ser demasiado seguro, y se encontraron pronto en una cornisa que la pared de la montaña refugiaba bastante bien del agua. Jade, que había tenido que servirle de apoyo a Tori en los últimos tramos del camino, la soltó cuando decidieron que estaban en buen sitio. Lo único bueno de la lluvia era que por fin tenían agua dulce. Bebió, obligó a la muchacha herida a hacer lo mismo y llenó la cantimplora antes de centrarse en su siguiente gran problema. Se estaban muriendo de frío.

-¿Ves ese arbolillo muerto de la pared?- habló Tori que parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.- Está seco. Creo que podemos hacer una hoguera. Decías que teníamos cerillas, ¿no? No creo ser capaz de ponerme a frotar palos como me siento.

Jade, una vez más, se dejó dirigir por la chica, ayudándola a partir la madera con el machete que le habían quitado al hombre, colocándola como le decía, con mucha más técnica de la que ella, personalmente, había pensado emplear en un principio, dándole la impresión de que Tori tenía mucha más experiencia en el asunto del que hubiera adivinado. Usaron un arbustillo seco, que también estaba resguardado de la lluvia y que parecía prender rápido para encender las primeras llamas. Cuando observó la pila arder, le parecía casi una obra de arte. Y su efecto fue inmediato.

-Mucho mejor- susurró Tori cerrando los ojos.

-Agh, ven aquí.

Jade colocó la maleta contra la pared y apoyó la espalda de la otra chica contra ella, para que no sintiera la humedad de la piedra. La obligó a levantarse la blusa para observar la herida. La tela le dio tirones dolorosos al separarse de la piel y la sangre seca, pero al menos parecía que ya estaba cerrando. Cogió su camisa y la enjuagó bien con el agua de lluvia que escurría por la pared a chorros y con ella limpió la zona a conciencia. Era una herida profunda, y tanto, ya que le había salido por la espalda, pero al menos no era muy grande, ni parecía haber lesionado más tejido que el que había abierto en dos.

-¿Cómo demonios te la hiciste?

-Desperté colgando cabeza abajo. Al caer lo hice sobre una barra de metal de unos treinta centímetros.

-Se te va a infectar…

-Si no muero antes de tétanos- bromeó ligeramente, intentando despejar sus miedos de la mente recordando que las estadísticas decían que sólo un diez por ciento de los objetos de metal oxidados transmitían la bacteria-. Tenías que haber visto el aspecto de esa cosa.

-No es algo demasiado gracioso, Vega- dijo enfadada.

-¿Y qué hago, Jade, lloro? Ya estoy lo suficientemente asustada- contestó con un ligero temblor en la voz que delataba que estaba a punto de hacer lo que había dicho-. Ni siquiera sé qué habría hecho si hubiera estado sola.

-No te habrías lanzado en un ataque suicida para salvarme- bajó la cabeza Jade apenada, aunque disimuló pronto-. ¡No es que fuera tu plan más brillante visto cómo salió! Pero ahora estarías con los demás. Los que viste en la playa.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Las dos pensaron entonces exactamente lo mismo. Que tal vez una cosa así no se haría por cualquier amigo, menos después de lo asustadas y perdidas que se sentían ambas, o el miedo que habían pasado en aquella cueva macabra con esos muertos y esos huesos y ese hombre demente. Tori pensó entonces si hubiera sido capaz de hacer tal cosa si hubiera sido por André, o incluso por Beck. Después pensó que sí. Pero que le hubiera dado más vueltas a su plan en lugar de reaccionar de una forma tan visceral.

Y entonces comenzó a pensar en lo que había sentido cuando la había visto en el barco, o en la playa en brazos de ese hombre, y ello le hizo pensar en lo que sentía día a día por ella desde hacía tanto que no recordaba cuándo había empezado. Mentira, sí lo recordaba. Y entonces llegó a los recuerdos de esa noche, y a por qué, si ya desde antes pensaba que Jade era un problema y que jamás podría tener algo con ella porque, simplemente, no funcionarían juntas, ahora también estaba resentida, no creyendo que era retorcida y manipuladora, sino sabiéndolo por experiencia. Una parte de ella deseaba echárselo en cara, pero la otra, más fuerte, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ello. Mucho menos en el deplorable estado emocional en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

La camisa, empapada con nueva agua helada, siendo apretada contra su piel la devolvió al presente. El ceño fruncido de Jade le decía que tampoco ella quería tocar ese tema.

-Gracias- musitó Jade por lo bajo, aunque la forma en la que apretaba los labios y fruncía el ceño le señaló que odiaba tener que dárselas -. ¿Sigue doliendo?

-La verdad es que ya no tanto.

-¿Cómo hacemos para limpiarte la herida?

-Sólo agua. Es todo lo que tenemos.

-¿Y si la cauterizamos?- había sonado con algo de preocupación, pero a la vez vio ese brillo maléfico y emocionado detrás de sus pupilas, y una ligera tirantez en su comisura derecha delataba la intención de una sonrisa.

-Ni de coña. A lo mejor si tuviéramos algo de metal me lo pensaría, pero con una rama incandescente dejarías un montón de fragmentos groseros en la herida que sólo harían reacción. Y ya no sigue sangrando.

Jade parpadeó con incredulidad un par de veces.

-¿Cómo diantres sabes tanto de medicina?

Tori se rio, cosa que sólo sirvió para cabrear a la morena, así que se apresuró a explicarse.

-No es medicina, son primeros auxilios

-Es lo mismo- se defendió con veneno.

-Vale. Mi tío es un experto aventurero. Acampadas, escalada, montañismo… Le encanta perderse en mitad de la nada sin nada que no existiera en los sesenta y pasarse semanas conviviendo con la naturaleza. A mi padre también le gustaba mucho y cuando era pequeña nos llevaban con ellos a Trina y a mí. Mi tío siempre dice que lo primero que hay que hacer para sobrevivir es mantener la calma y saber mucho, así que me enseñaba cuanto sabía. Los primeros auxilios encabezaban esa lista.

-Menudo rollo me has soltado, Vega- se quejó con desdén-. Tu vida no es tan interesante.

-Hace muchísimo frío- decidió ignorarla ella, verdaderamente cansada.

Jade limpió la camisa por última vez y la colocó con cuidado cerca del fuego, después tiró de Tori para separarla de la pared, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad para el estado en el que se encontraba, a juzgar por el quejido que emitió la morena, pero ella era Jade West y tenía una reputación que mantener. Se sentó tras ella, apoyó la espalda contra la maleta y obligó a la chica a reclinarse contra ella.

-Toma- le ofreció los guantes que acababa de sacar de la maleta.

Tori se los puso.

-¿Y tú?

-No te preocupes-murmuró algo incómoda por tener a Tori apoyada contra ella, intentando retener los recuerdos-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor- intentó disimular su nerviosismo Tori.

-Intenta dormir. Has perdido bastante sangre.

-Tampoco tanta. Con beber suficiente agua estaré bien.

-Me da igual. Duérmete.

¿Pero cómo demonios podría dormirse? El corazón no se le había calmado aun por el miedo pasado en la cueva, le costaba respirar por la ansiedad de saberse perdida en mitad de la nada y lejos de todos los demás, podían estar solas en medio de una isla poblada por dementes y, para colmo de males, la chica que la había usado y se había burlado de ella, la chica de sus sueños (tanto buenos como malos), la estaba abrazando por la cintura para darle calor, después de tres días sin poder mirarla a la cara siquiera.

Entonces todos esos sentimientos se aturullaron en su cabeza, y su cuerpo respondió dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad.

-¿Vega?- preguntó extrañada Jade al escuchar un sollozo ahogado-¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Si vas a reírte déjame en paz- contestó con amargura, porque tampoco sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Jade notó el resquemor del enfado subirle por el pecho, pero lo ignoró, porque, al fin y al cabo, sabía por qué lloraba. Ella quería llorar también. Lo había hecho, pero Vega, por el contrario, se lo había tragado todo para mantenerla a salvo. Ahora, le tocaba hacer lo mismo por ella, por poco que le gustara, era lo justo.

Jade cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Apretó aún más el abrazo, colando ligeramente los dedos por el borde de la blusa, aunque eso era más bien para brindarle algo de calor a sus entumecidos dedos.

-Hoy me has salvado la puta vida. Creo que no tengo derecho a reírme de ti en un tiempo.

Tori se giró un poco, colando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dejándose abrazar. Se sentía estúpida, sí, y seguían acosándola los recuerdos de aquella noche, pero ahora mismo necesitaba dejarse proteger, aunque fuera de nada, aunque fuera por la única persona que parecía disfrutar con su dolor.

Curiosamente funcionó. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, se fue calmando, tal vez por los brazos de Jade a su alrededor, tal vez por llorar toda su angustia hasta que no le quedó más, o tal vez porque el desbarajuste hormonal que el mecanismo de reacción al estrés causaba se estaba normalizando. Pero lo cierto era que le daba igual. Se sentía bien, junto a la única persona a la que, apenas unas semanas antes, habría deseado desesperadamente abrazar de ese modo

-¿Eso son lobos?- preguntó Jade con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

Tori no pudo evitar la sonrisa, pero estando escondida en su cuello se mantuvo bien oculta.

-Estamos en una cornisa. No pueden cogernos. Duérmete, mañana pensaremos qué hacer. Buenas noches, Jade.

-Lo que tú digas, Vega- bufó con arrogancia, pero la estrechó una vez más antes de rendirse al sueño.

Hasta ese momento no habían notado lo cansadas que estaban.

* * *

><p>Al parecer, la calma después de la tormenta que se había adueñado de Jade el día anterior pareció disiparse pronto, porque nada más despertarse con Vega entre los brazos la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo para despertarla. Por suerte para Tori su herida, una vez cerrada, dolía considerablemente menos, pero decidió usar un pequeño ataqué psicológico, fingiendo que Jade le había hecho daño de verdad, recordándole que estaba lesionada. Jade, por supuesto, no se disculpó, eso estaba bien, Tori tampoco había esperado que lo hiciera, pero al menos le sirvió para que esta no descargara su mal humor con tanto ímpetu sobre ella, limitándose a mirarla mal y hacer un mohín de disgusto.<p>

-Tengo hambre- se quejó Jade cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque.

El lugar tenía un aura hermosa y tranquila. Con una suave neblina matutina que apenas disminuía la visión, los rayos de sol que atravesaban sus jirones al colarse entre las hojas de los altos árboles y el correr del riachuelo que partía el lugar en dos.

-Yo también.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó mientras se adentraban en él.

-Ni idea.

-Siempre tan inútil, Vega.

Tori apretó los puños, a punto de soltarle alguna barbaridad a su compañera, pero un sonoro suspiro de sorpresa la detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has visto eso? ¡Es alucinante!

Miró al lugar que le indicaba, para encontrarse con los restos más que descompuestos de un viejo avión que tan claramente había tenido días mejores, ahora apenas lo componía una carcasa hueca casi enterrada en el suelo.

-Un avión inservible. Asombroso- comentó Tori con muy poco entusiasmo.

Jade le dirigió una de sus famosas miradas furibundas.

-Es un avión de reconocimiento de la segunda guerra mundial- le relató con indignación.

Iba a preguntarle cómo demonios lo sabía, el tiempo y el clima habían borrado las insignias y banderas que pudieran delatarlo, pero después pensó que el que alguien como Jade mostrara una cierta obsesión por las guerras mundiales no era algo raro.

-Qué curioso- aceptó decidiendo que era mejor para ella si mostraba interés-. ¿Qué haría en una isla en medio de la nada?

-Son aguas de Japón. Puede que cayera aquí por casualidad o que esta isla se usara con propósitos militares- se encogió de hombros.

Entonces Tori gritó, sin poder evitarlo, trastabillando al hacerse unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con una rama y cayendo de culo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

Tori señaló encima del avión. Colgando, atado boca abajo, había un cuerpo que parecía en los últimos estadios de descomposición. Ensartado en flechas que parecía que habían llegado de todos lados. La chica de negro estuvo a punto de soltarle un comentario de burla, pero se dio cuenta de que Tori no había gritado por ver un muerto. Había gritado porque alguien tenía que haberlo matado, y por su estado no parecía que ese alguien hubiera llegado en el crucero.

-Calma, Vega. Parece viejo, no creo que quién lo hiciera siga por aquí- la tranquilizó a regañadientes-. Y en cualquier caso no queremos llamar la atención.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, fue sólo…-murmuró bajando la cabeza avergonzada-. Lo siento.

-Sigo teniendo hambre- fue todo lo que contestó Jade.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo de pronto Tori, recuperando su cariz alegre.- ¿Crees que puedes bajar el cuerpo?

-¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer eso?- se quejó.

-Sólo dame la maleta e inténtalo. ¿Por favor?

Jade puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó casi como un perro, pero cedió.

* * *

><p>Jade volvió de peor humor aún, sobándose las nalgas y con las flechas que Vega le había pedido que extrajera del cadáver. Si no le hubiera dado tanto asco y hubiera recordado alguna de las reglas básicas para evitar las infecciones, le habría quitado la cabeza al cadáver para tirársela a Tori a la espalda y regodearse en su grito de aversión y la expresión aterrada de su cara.<p>

-¡Casi me caigo de ese maldito árbol intentando cortar esa cuerda!- le gritó en cambio.- ¡Más te vale que sirva de algo!

-Gracias- respondió con simpleza sin mirarla siquiera.

Se enfadó aún más, pero la visión de Tori centrada en su trabajo la llenó de curiosidad. Había cortado una caña de más o menos metro y medio, la había troceado en tiras que había atado juntas en distintos puntos con la cuerda de nailon y la cinta adhesiva que habían encontrado en la maleta. Había reforzado su centro con más tiras, que había apretado bien con la cinta y modelado para que sirviera de agarre cómodo. Ahora estaba haciéndole muescas a las puntas con las tijeras que le había regalado. Su mente divagó sobre las tijeras y en cómo habían llegado a sus manos, pero lo hizo a un lado al poco.

-¿Qué haces?

-Un arco.

-¿En serio?- arqueó una ceja dudosa.

-Hmmhum.

Una vez terminado, Jade tuvo que admitir que al menos se parecía a un arco.

-¿Y sabes usar esa cosa?

-Me enseñó mi padre. Era campeón de tiro con arco de joven.

-Hasta que lo cambió por la pistola- se burló.

Tori se estremeció.

-Odio las pistolas- dijo tensando la cuerda para comprobar que tenía la potencia necesaria-. El arco me encanta, en cambio.

-No me interesa tu vida.

Tori decidió ignorarla, limitándose a poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?- preguntó Jade al cabo.

-¿No tenías hambre?- repuso con una sonrisa.- Vamos a cazar. He visto un par de ciervos. Y conejos.

-Tenemos cinco flechas.

-Suficiente. Espero.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?- se quejó Jade por enésima vez.- Si hubiera sabido que eras tan mala habría pensado un plan B.<p>

Tori, que llevaba un par de minutos acechando a su presa, falló el tiro, y el ciervo emprendió la huida.

-¡Jade!- le espetó irritada y hastiada de su ataque continuo.- Cazar es lento. El puto ciervo no se me va a poner delante para que dispare ni se va a acercar contigo murmurando entre los matorrales. Y encima es la primera vez que disparo a un animal así que no es algo que me haga demasiada gracia tampoco.

Pero las burlas de la chica siguieron.

-¿Y quién está gritando ahora?

-¡Agh!- gimió desesperada.

Entonces abrió mucho los ojos, tensó la cuerda y apuntó hacia Jade. Disparó en cuestión de segundos. No le dio por más de dos palmos, pero a la otra le pareció demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para su gusto.

-¿¡Qué coño…!?- se calló al escuchar el quejido a su espalda.

El ciervo, que había pasado a su espalda a un paso que no llegaba a ser trote pero que no era calmo tampoco, cayó al suelo tras dar unos diez pasos. Para su suerte, la sorpresa de Jade superó al enfado.

-Le has dado en todo el cuello- admiró complacida por el borboteo de sangre que salía apresurada del animal.

Tori en cambio se acercó con una cara apesadumbrada y disgustada, como si acabaran de atropellar a un gato en lugar de cazar a un ciervo.

-¿Qué decías de lo mala que era?- se burló a pesar de todo.

Jade agitó la mano para restarle importancia.

-Podías haberlo hecho antes en lugar de tenernos una hora mirando a la nada.

-No te soporto.

-No me dio esa impresión la última vez- contraatacó, antes de pensar en lo que decía.

Tori se puso blanca, mirándola como si fuera a vomitar. Jade se sintió incómoda, ese no era el ambiente que quería que flotara entre ellas cuando estaban obligadas a estar solas por quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

-Le has seccionado la yugular- comentó para desviar el tema-. Muerte rápida.

-En realidad es más importante la carótida. Muere en pocos minutos- la siguió Tori, aunque aún algo insegura.

Jade volvió a gruñir, Tori llevaba dos días con esa actitud de; yo sé tanto más que tú…

Nunca la había odiado más.

* * *

><p>Jade estaba increíblemente aburrida, por lo menos Tori le había dejado eviscerar al animal, algo en la expresión en el rostro de la chica le decía que no quería hacerlo ella, había sido divertido, la sangre, las vísceras flotando, el olor… De pequeña había llevado a casa un millar de animales muertos que encontraba por la calle, para diseccionarlos con curiosidad y cuidado a pesar de que su madre se lo tenía rotundamente prohibido, pero este era diferente, aparte de considerablemente más grande que aquel gato que encontró una vez, este todavía estaba fresco, y lo más importante; caliente.<p>

Hasta que tuvo que cortarle el intestino y el olor la asqueó tanto que le devolvió el turno a Tori.

Jade no dejaba de maravillarse por lo mucho que sabía su compañera, que realizó el faenado del animal con la mayor precisión posible, dado que no era profesional. Escondieron los restos para evitar dejar cualquier rastro que las delatara y volvieron a su improvisado campamento. Tori montó una parrilla a la altura perfecta de las llamas y colocó tiras finas de carne sobre ella, y debajo colocó unas cuantas brochetas más cerca de las brasas. A Jade le rugía el estómago, pero se entretuvo viendo a la chica trabajar.

Habían aprovechado gran parte de la pieza, aunque Jade pensaba que no podrían comerse todo eso ni en tres días. Después Tori siguió jugueteando de un lado a otro, parecía que la herida apenas le molestaba ya.

-Creo que ya está hecha- le dijo Tori afilando las varas de bambú que se había traído.

-¿Y todo esto lo aprendiste acampando?- preguntó Jade haciéndose con una de las brochetas.

-Sí. Mi tío nos llevaba a hacer acampadas por el bosque siempre que íbamos a su casa. Una vez que Trina no las aguantó más, y sin ella incordiando, comenzó a llevarme a sitios más remotos, más salvajes. Él, mi padre y yo hacíamos escaladas y me enseñaron técnicas de supervivencia. Era muy divertido. Aunque a mi madre nunca le gustó demasiado.

-Así saliste- se burló arrepintiéndose de dar un mordisco sin comprobar la temperatura de la carne- ¿Y el arco?

-Mi padre los hacía cada vez que salíamos, me enseñó la técnica, pero este es el primero que hago yo misma- comentó orgullosa y con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba Jade-. Y no me ha salido nada mal.

-¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo ahora? ¿Quieres ponerte a comer de una vez?

-Caliento la punta para endurecer la madera.

Tori había perdido una flecha en la caza, que no pudieron encontrar por mucho que buscaron, sólo le quedaban cuatro así que, recordando el cadáver acribillado, había decidido que estar preparada no les vendría mal. Había conseguido hacer unas veinte más, aunque mucho menos estables y precisas.

-¿Te lo enseñó tu padre?

-Hmmhum- dijo sin levantar la vista de su tarea-. También sé hacer puntas con culos de botella- intentó bromear.

Jade la miró aburrida, levantando una ceja.

-Suena tan aburrido como parece.

-El día que digas algo agradable me asustaré de verdad.

Comieron casi en silencio, salvo por la pullas ocasionales que le lanzaba Jade. Tori envolvió el resto de la carne asada en unas grandes hojas que había arrancado por el camino, e hizo lo mismo con las tiras de carne que llevaban alrededor de tres horas sobre la hoguera. 'Al secar la carne durará mucho más tiempo', le había explicado Tori.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jade.

Mientras había estado ocupada no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar, pero en cuanto acabó de hacer todo lo que se le ocurría y comenzó a jugar con los restos de las brasas con un palito, mirando a la nada, los miedos y preocupaciones le habían vuelto a rondar la cabeza. Y si Jade se estaba preocupando por ella debía tener el mismo aspecto de niña perdida y desamparada que sentía en su fuero interno.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Jade?- compartió sus dudas.

Jade suspiró, molesta, rompiendo una rama con los dedos.

-No lo sé. Buscar a los demás, supongo.

-¿Y en dónde? Viste a ese loco. Viste el cadáver. ¿Y si hay más, Jade? No creo que pueda volver a pasar por lo de la cueva.

-¿Quieres dejar de llorar, Vega?- se quejó, aunque la voz le tembló también a ella.- Ahora estamos bien.

-¡No estoy llorando!- pero sí lo estaba.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estaremos bien? ¿Y si alguien ve el fuego? ¿Y sí…?

-¡Para, Vega!- la detuvo agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola levemente, hasta que Tori la miró a los ojos.- Estaremos bien. Tú lo dijiste. Sigamos adelante. El truco está en…

-…seguir avanzando- terminó su frase en un susurro.

-Exacto- la animó-. Estamos juntas en esto, Vega. Estaremos bien.

Tori levantó la mirada, y los ojos de Jade estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, porque hicieron que se le cortara la respiración y se le acelerada el pulso por algo que poco tenía que ver con el miedo. O sí, pero otro tipo de miedo. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Jade…

-"Al habla Rodríguez Conrado, capitán del SS Endurance. Hemos naufragado en una isla dentro del Triángulo del Dragón…"

Tori se tiró sobre la radio.

-¡Capitán Rodríguez! ¡Soy Tori Vega!

-"¡Tori!"- sonó la voz de Foster al otro lado.- "¡Estás viva!"

-¡Foster!

-"Tranquila, tranquila"- volvió a decir el capitán.- "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás, muchacha?"

Tori había hablado varias veces con el capitán, ya que Foster era su cadete en prácticas, y este desde el primer momento la había considerado una muchacha encantadora. A ella también le gustaba bastante el hombre, en los cincuenta, vivaracho y amigable a la vez que demostraba su autoridad.

-Estoy con mi amiga, Jade. Despertamos en una cueva…- comenzó a relatar con la voz tomada por las lágrimas y la angustia-. Había un tipo loco. Y un cadáver… creo que quería matarnos. Ha sido horrible.

-"Tori, Tori, tranquilízate. Escúchame. Hemos montado un campamento en la playa. ¿Ves unas ruinas?"

-No. No lo sé.

-Sí, Tori- la calmó Jade-. Pasando esa montaña. Mira. Detrás hay otra montaña con una ciudad en ruinas. Bueno, ciudad… antiquísimo poblado chino.

Tori sorbió las lágrimas y levantó la vista a dónde le indicaba.

-Es japonés- corrigió, y Jade le dirigió una mirada que decía; '¿En serio, Tori?'- Sí, capitán. Vemos las ruinas de un poblado.

-"Eso es. Tienes que atravesarlas, muchacha. Tras ellas hemos montado un campamento en la playa, en lo que parece los restos de una especie de base militar abandonada."

-Pero hemos visto un cuerpo. Creo que hay más personas en esta isla. Y estamos solas. No podremos hacerlo. Tienen que venir a buscarnos.

-"Escucha, Tori. Podéis hacerlo. Ya he hablado con varios grupos más, todos están viniendo, hay uno a la entrada de las ruinas, les diré que esperen. No puedo ir hasta allí pero no estáis solas. Buscad la manera de llegar a la montaña. Deja la radio encendida, Tori. Estoy aquí, estaréis bien."

-Sí, señor- contestó Jade con mucha más firmeza antes de acabar la transmisión-. ¿Tori?

-Sí- dijo enjugándose las lágrimas-. Sí. Sí, sí. Podemos hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo.

-Así me gusta- Jade terminó de meterlo todo en la maleta- ¿Vamos?

-Una cosa más. Antes de apagar la hoguera.

Una antorcha, Jade la miró con la boca abierta. Una rama adecuada y diez minutos sumergida en grasa derretida. Mirando al cielo supo que no les quedaba muchas horas de luz. Era una idea brillante y precavida. Nunca se lo admitiría a la cara.

* * *

><p>¿Estás loca, Vega?- le espetó Jade mosqueada.- No pienso volver a meterme en otra maldita cueva, joder.<p>

-Es un búnker, Jade. Y tú eres la que dice que estas cosas solían tener dos salidas en la guerra. Lo más seguro es que dé al otro lado.

-Es como meterse en una ratonera. ¡No podríamos escapar de nada ahí abajo!

-¿Ves algún otro camino?, podríamos tardar días en atravesar la montaña- suspiró pesadamente Tori, estaba cansada de discutir con Jade, y no había pasado ni un día-. Sabes que no nos esperarán tanto tiempo y después tendríamos que ir solas a la playa. ¿Qué es peor?

-Casi nos mata ese loco, ¿cómo demonios sabemos que no volverá a pasar?

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de hayan más locos como ese en una isla?

-¿Y si no está muerto? Además, tú también viste ese cadáver colgando del árbol.

-Jade, tenemos que llegar al otro maldito lado- dijo apretando la mandíbula, intentando moderar el tono.

-¡Agh, vale!- cedió a regañadientes.- ¡Pero si nos matan te saco los ojos con las tijeras!

Merecía la pena, pensó Tori. Prendió la antorcha, notando la ligera brisa que corría desde el interior.

-Bueno, eso nos dice que hay salida.

-¡_Qué emocionante_!- se burló con la voz que usaba para imitarla.

-Yo no hablo así.

Y de esa guisa entraron en el búnker cuya puerta de metal era tan vieja que sus bisagras chirriaban de la manera más desagradable con sólo ser rozada. Las envolvió enseguida un olor pútrido a humedad y a descomposición pero, como bien había dicho Tori, no tenían otra opción. Ya se arrepentirían luego, o, tal vez, ni siquiera tendrían tiempo para arrepentirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Me alegro de leer que les está gustando, la verdad es que tenía mis dudas sobre este fanfiction porque no terminaba de encajar con el estilo de la mayaría de los que se publican y he dedicado mucho empeño en intentar desarrollarlo bien.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los review y si tienen algún consejo, crítica o cualquier otra cosa me encantaría escucharla, siempre está bien saber lo que quieren leer.**

**ZR**


End file.
